


Take me Away

by asherly89



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Barebacking, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Diego, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Come Marking, Coming Untouched, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dom Klaus, Dom/sub, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, Kneeling, M/M, Marking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Pseudo-Incest, Rope Bondage, Sibling Incest, Siblings, Sleepy Cuddles, Spanking, Subspace, Top Klaus, Watersports, sub diego
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-11-16 10:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherly89/pseuds/asherly89
Summary: AU- canon divergence where the apocalypse didn't happen but Reginald has passed. The UA are doing what they did before his death.Diego is in the BDSM scene and in the need of release.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> kink warning: spanking

Diego finds the club entrance exactly where everyone said it would be. On the corner with the green light up sign. The name of the club is pretty tame ‘Verde’ is brightly shining and the small group of people outside look like everyday people. It’s what inside that is more interesting. The club is a BDSM one. It’s for those looking for people to scene with, watch a scene, and even during the day they taught classes about safe BDSM.

Diego had been in the scene a while. He knew his likes and dislikes. He knew he liked to sub and giving up his control. It’s not easy being a vigilante and when he found the scene it was a way for him to release the tension he holds onto. 

The reason he’s at the club is for the fact that his last dom, Eudura had left. She got a promotion, said it had been fun, but it was time to move on and she left him. He had known it was coming though. Could feel it ending. He just didn’t want it too. It was hard to find someone to trust. He didn’t just let anyway take control and know what he wanted.

So here he was. Trying out a new club to see what he could find.

When he gets up to the front the bouncer checks his ID before allowing him inside. There’s a little window in the small hallway where another man is sititng.

“It’s a five dollar cover,” the guy says.

Diego hands him a five dollar bill and the guy takes it. He watches him quickly put the money into the till next to him.

“Sub or dom?” the guy asks Diego.

Taken aback Diego’s stutter comes out, “S-sub.” 

“Wrist,” the guys says. He grabs for a bracelet.

Diego cautiously holds out his arm. The guy wraps a purple paper bracelet around Diego’s wrist.

“It’s easier for everyone if they wear a color coded bracelet. Purple for sub, blue for top, orange for switch,” the guy explains, “Now have fun and be safe.”

“Thanks,” Diego replies. He looks around for a moment and spots the door to go into the club. He pulls it up and immediately hears the music playing. It’s loud, but not loud enough that you can’t hear people talking. 

He walks over to the bar to grab a drink and to scope out the place. It’s nice, clean. The isn’t packed but there are people talking around it. The room doesn’t have a dance floor, but just tables and chairs around. There are couples and groups littered around them talking and joking. Off to the other side was a hallway that had a little stand set up and something there letting couples and groups in. Diego’s interested so he goes over.

“Can I help you?” the woman at the stand asks.

“Yeah, um, I’m new so I don’t really know what’s going on,” Diego answers.

The woman smiles, “Of course. This part of the club is just the welcome area. People hang out here if they don’t want to scene or watch a scene. Down the hall are private and public rooms. Private rooms are by reservation and the public room are for everyone. Most of the scenes happening in the public rooms have been set up by the owner and done by established D/s relationships or by doms and subs who know and trust each other.”

Diego takes in all the information. It’s so much more than he thought.

“You okay? Too much?” the woman asks.

“N-no, well yes, I j-just new...not to s-scening, but new to the whole club thing,” Diego replies.

The woman smiles and nods her head, “I understand. Just know no one here can force you into anything you don’t want. We have security set up around the place to help make sure no one is getting into something they don’t want.”

“That’s good to know. Um, what scenes are playing out right now?” Diego says changing the subject.

She looks down at the iPad on her stand, “Looks like we have a paddling happening in the teal room right now.”

“I,uh, I’m going to check that out,” Diego says. He blushes thinking about it.

“Enjoy,” the woman says as Diego walks past her.

* * *

Diego finds the teal room and there’s already quite a few people in it. The sub is in the middle of the room. He’s bent at the waist with his hands on a table. He’s naked, cock hard and bobbing between his legs. His ass is red from the paddle. Diego can see tears have been coming down his face. It makes Diego swallow hard. He knows that feeling and wants to have it soon.

“You’ve been a good boy, only two more than you can come,” the dom says from place. Diego can’t see him from where he’s standing.

“Yes sir,” the sub replies.

“Good boy,” the dom replies and swings the paddle in the air. It lands with a smack on the subs ass.

“N-nineteen,” the sub says.

“One more, think you can do it?” the dom asks.

“Yes sir, I can take it,” the sub says.

The dom doesn’t say anything before the paddle makes contact with the subs ass and the sub cries out, “Twenty.”

“Such a good boy. You can touch yourself and come,” the dom says.

The sub barely makes contact with his cock before he’s coming over the top of the table. The dom’s hand comes into contact with his back and lets him know it’s okay. He did well.

People start to leave, but Diego stays. He wants to meet the dom. Maybe see if he would like to talk.

The dom comes into view and Diego is taken aback.

It's Klaus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego and Klaus talk...then talk some more. All the talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un'beta, all mistakes mine

Diego stares at his brother while the others leave around him. He watches as Klaus talks to the sub and carefully puts some kind of cream on his reddened bottom. The sub stands straight and takes a towel that Klaus had handed him to wipe at his face and his chest where there was sweat and cum on it.

Klaus finally notices they still have someone watching them and turns to tell the person to leave, “You need to---oh Diego-”

“I-I’ll go,” Diego says turning away from his brother and the other man.

“You don’t have to,” Klaus says, “wait for me. We can talk.”

Diego can only nod.

Klaus finishes putting the paddle and the rest of this things away. The sub is dressed back in his clothes and Klaus talks to him a few minutes more before they say goodbye to one another and Klaus is free to talk to Diego.

“Let’s go back in the lounge,” Klaus says. He doesn’t wait to Diego to follow.

They find a table in the corner. Klaus sits down and places his bag on the side by the wall so no one can trip over it. Diego sits across from him.

“Do you want a drink?” Klaus asks.

“No, I’m fine,” Diego replies.

“So, what are you doing here?” Klaus asks his brother.

“I, um, I-I heard about it from a friend and wanted to check it out,” Diego explains, “I-I didn’t know you were i-in the s-scene.”

Klaus smirks, “Likewise.”

Diego blushes and looks down at his hands, “I-I won’t tell the others.”

“Not unless you want them to know about you,” Klaus counters, “I won’t tell them anything either. Not that they listen to me anyway.”

“Have you been a dom for long?” Diego asks.

“A few years. Haven’t done it when I’m drunk or tripping. I know the rules. What about you?” Klaus asks.

“S-started when I was dating E-Eudora. She was my domme,” Diego replies.

Klaus nods, “She has a name for herself in the scene. When she got herself a sub the others were jealous. Tried to figure out who it was. Never thought it would be my brother.”

Diego smiles, “She was amazing.”

“Are you in the need of another domme?” Klaus asks, “I know a few.”

Diego shakes his head, “I’m not p-picky.” He’s embarrassed he’s stuttering so much. He usually is more calm and collected when talking.

Klaus raises an eyebrow, “Not picky, huh. I never knew.”

Diego blushes, “Not like we ever talked about our sex lives when we lived together. Dad always discouraged us from talking about that stuff.”

“I remember,” Klaus says he smirks, “He freaked out when I announced I was gay at dinner when we were thirteen.”

Diego chuckles at the memory, “He said that he wasn’t homophobic but he didn’t want to talk about that kind of thing when there was more important stuff to discuss.”

Klaus shakes his head, “He only ever wanted to talk about our missions and what we could’ve done differently. He hated anything that didn’t have to do with the team. Didn’t want any of us to be different. Only uniform.”

“And look where that’s gotten us,” Diego says.

They’re quiet for a moment, thinking about their past.

“What do you want?” Klaus asks, “From a dom, I mean.”

“Someone to take control,” Diego replies, “Someone who knows when to push and when to know I’ve had enough.”

Klaus nods, “What else?”

“Someone to help me forget,” Diego confesses.

Klaus is quiet. Diego thinks he confessed too much. Klaus won’t want to think of his brother like that.

“I can do that for you,” Klaus says, “Listen to me before you say no. We already know each other. So we don’t have to do the get to know each other part. We can take our time and talk kinks before we start anything, of course. That’s always the first step before we get into a scene. I know we’re brothers but-”

“Yes,” Deigo says cutting Klaus off, “Yes, please. I don’t want to try and find someone. If you’re okay with it, then so am I.”

Klaus smiles, “Well, dear brother, I think you just found yourself a new dom.”

Diego smiles back.

* * *

Klaus and Diego meet up a few days later at a coffee shop close to Diego’s place. Klaus said before they were going to scene they needed to go through their likes and dislikes. Klaus had given Diego a checklist of almost every kink. On the sheet next to each was a column for “yes”, “no”, and “maybe.” Diego had worked through it, looking up things he wasn’t sure of.

Diego gets to the coffee shop before Klaus and he orders himself a drink. He’s thankful it isn’t packed and there’s a table off to the side away from most of the other customers there.

Klaus comes in tripping over his feet then straightening up. He doesn’t order a drink but goes straight to where Diego is sitting.

“Hey,” Diego says when Klaus sits down.

“Hello,” Klaus replies, “I hope you had enough time to look over the list I gave you.”

Diego blushes, “I-I have.”

“You going to take it out, or do I have to read your mind? You know I’m not good with that. Unless maybe if you’re dead. Haven’t tried that yet,” Klaus rambles on.

Diego takes the paper out and unfolds it. He’s been keeping it in his pocket so he didn’t lose it. Klaus takes it from him and looks over it quietly. He raises his eyebrows at some and nods at others.

Once finished looking it over Klaus talks again, “I can do everything you want. Most of these are what I want, and some of your maybes are on my yes list but I won’t push you to do them if you feel uncomfortable or unsafe.”

“Thank you,” Diego says.

Klaus puts his hand over Diego’s, “If you ever feel unsafe or don’t want to do this with me anymore you can say no at anytime. I won’t make you do anything you don’t want. But with that said I also have the right to say no to something if I feel uncomfortable or unsafe. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Diego replies. Klaus letting him know that it’s okay to say no is a comfort. Eudora never pushed him but he felt there were times when she pushed too much for him to do something he didn’t want. It never put his life in danger, but he hated saying no to her.

Klaus’ voice brings him out of his thoughts, “Eudora was your first?”

“Huh, oh y-yeah. I mean yes, yes she was,” Diego replies.

“How was she? If I may ask,” Klaus asks.

“She was wonderful. Always knew what I needed,” Diego answers.

“She ever do anything you didn’t like?” Klaus asks, “I only ask because sometimes even the best dom or domme can get carried away.”

Diego looks down at their hands, “S-she did once or twice. I didn’t safeword out, b-but I almost did.”

“Diego, if you know that you can safeword out. The point of the safeword is for when you don’t feel comfortable or safe anymore,” Klaus says back. He squeezes Diego’s hand.

Diego looks at Klaus, “I never used my safeword, but we also had the stop light system. I used yellow when I wasn’t comfortable.”

Klaus nods, “That’s good, very good. Do you want to use the stop light system with me?”

“Yes, please,” Diego replies, “It’s the only thing I know.”

Klaus chuckles, “It’s the most simple to remember. What’s your safe word?”

“R-reginald,” Diego answers.

Klaus smiles at him, “Mine as well.”

That gets Diego to laugh. Once they calmed Diego asks, “Will I be the only sub you have?”

“Is that what you want?” Klaus asks.

“Y-yes. I don’t like to share,” Diego answers.

“Good because I don’t like to share my subs,” Klaus says, “Do you want to do scenes at the club?”

“Not in public. At least not at the beginning,” Diego says.

Klaus nods, “Understandable. The private rooms are nice. Is that something you’d be interested in?”

“As long as no one else is watching,” Diego says.

“I promise no one else will watch. Unless we decide we want them to,” Klaus says back.

“Thank you,” Diego replies, “W-what should I call you? I mean when w-we scene?”

“I’m fine with sir. I like daddy from time to time,” Klaus answers.

“I don’t t-think I could call you daddy,” Diego honestly says back.

Klaus squeezes his hand, “I understand. Do you have any names you like?”

“I don’t like me called pet or slave. Baby, babe, boy...anything but what I mentioned,” Diego answers.

Klaus nods, “Noted. Our first scene will be pretty tame. Getting to know each other. Is that okay?”

“Yes, when?” Diego asks.

“I can book a room at the club if you want. Or if you’re more comfortable we can do it at your place,” Klaus replies, “I don’t know if we should do it our dear old father’s house. Too many ears and eyes around the place. Never know who’s going to pop up.”

“I, uh, I don’t want to do it at my place. Private room is fine,” Deigo says.

“I’ll book a room and let you know,” Klaus replies, “Keep you calendar open.”

“I will,” Diego answers.

They talk a few more minutes then go their separate ways. Diego feels excited and nervous about starting his new D/s relationship, but knows that he’d rather it be with someone he already knows rather than some random person he found at the club.

* * *

Later that night Deigo gets a message from Klaus.

_Thursday night 7pm, room 3._

Diego smiles and can’t wait to see what Klaus has in store for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this chapter because I know there's a lot that goes into starting a new D/s or BDSM relationship. I wanted to make sure everyone knows there is going to be no non-con. There are mentions of slight non-con but again Diego was never pushed to do something dangerous that he was 100% against. I guess you can say he is little too trusting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego and Klaus' first scene together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink warning: spanking, crying, hand jobs, cum marking, cum eating

Diego’s running late. He was caught up practicing at the gym and when he noticed that it was five till seven he cursed. He barely washes himself in the shower before throwing on clothes and running out the door.

He makes it fifteen minutes late. He quickly goes through the welcoming greets of the bouncer and doorman before making his way quickly to the stand by the hall.

The same woman who was there last time is there again. She smiles when she sees Diego, “Welcome back, what can I help you with tonight?”

“I-I late. R-room three,” Diego gets out.

She looks at the iPad in her hand and smiles, “Klaus has been waiting. Down the hall second door on your right. Have fun!”

Diego quickly walks down the hall and finds the door. He calms himself before he knocks on the door. Klaus answers quickly with a hard look at his face, “You’re late.”

“I’m s-sorry. Got c-caught up at the g-gym,” Diego answers.

Klaus tuts but moves to let Diego in. Diego takes in the room. It’s got the basics; a bed, another door that leads to a bathroom, and a small bedside table. There’s a bottle of lube on the top of the table that Diego thinks isn’t from the club.

“Turn around,” Klaus says.

Diego turns to his brother and trains his eyes to the floor.

“Eyes on me,” Klaus says and waits until Diego’s eyes are looking at him, “I was going to let you come tonight, but because you were late I don’t think you deserve to.”

Diego’s eyes go wide, “P-please sir, please. I didn’t mean to me late. P-punish me if you need to, but-”

Klaus’ hand goes up to stop Diego’s rambling, “Who’s in charge here?”

“You,” Diego replies.

“Who?” Klaus asks again.

“You...sir,” Diego answers.

“Better,” Klaus says with a smile, “And who knows what you need?”

“You sir,” Diego says back.

“Exactly,” Klaus replies, “So what I say goes. Understood?”

“Yes, sir,” Diego answers. He’s messed up again.

“Now tonight is about pleasuring you. But first you need to be punished for being late and talking back. I was only going to give fifteen but for talking back an extra five. So that’s twenty hits on your ass. You think you can take that?” Klaus explains.

“Y-yes sir,” Diego almost swallows his tongue. Eudora only ever went ten at most.

Klaus moves over to Diego and whisper in his ear, “Now be a good boy and strip for me.”

Diego nods quickly and starts to take his clothes off. He knows better than to leave them in a pile and quickly folds them and neatly puts him on the chair that’s in the room.

“You did every well, baby,” Klaus says, “I’ll let you decide how you’d like to take your punishment. Over my knee or standing bent over the bed.”

Diego’s never been bent over someone’s knee before and it excites him, “Your knee, sir.”

“Good boy,” Klaus says. He moves to sit on the end of the bed, “Come here. Get comfortable.”

Diego moves over to Klaus. He wiggles around until his comfortable. It’s only starting to get hard, but he knows it won’t be long before he’s fully hard.

Klaus places a hand on Diego’s back to anchor him and doesn’t say anything before he swings his hand down and onto the man’s ass. Diego jerks from the contact, but doesn’t make a sound.

“Count them out,” Klaus says, “You only need to say the number. You don’t need to say my name.”

“Y-yes sir,” Diego says letting Klaus know he understands, “One.”

Klaus hits him again and Diego counts it out. By seven Diego is fully hard. Klaus keeps going and by ten Diego is starting to tear up.

“Halfway there, baby, what’s your color,” Klaus asks.

“Green, sir,” Diego answers. It’s the truth. He’s enjoying what’s happening even if it’s a punishment.

At swat number fourteen Diego’s crying. Klaus rubs his back, “Color.”

“G-green,” Diego says as tears roll down his face.

“Almost there, baby. You’re doing so well,” Klaus tells the man in his lap, “so good.”

Diego loves the praise and cries more. His cock is leaking between his stomach and Klaus’ leg. The swats have given him the most minimal of friction so that he can’t get any relief.

At nineteen Diego doesn’t think he can take the last swat without coming so he tells Klaus.

“One more, baby, think you can do it? I know you can. Been so good this far. Such a good boy,” Klaus says as he rubs Diego’s back to calm him.

“I’m a good boy?” Diego asks and trying to turn to look at Klaus.

“You’ve been every good for me,” Klaus replies, “One more than you can get up, okay?”

Diego nods. Klaus doesn’t like not being told vocally and his hand quickly comes up and pulls at Diego’s hair, “I didn’t hear you, baby. When I ask I question you answer.”

“S-sorry, sir, yes please one more,” Diego replies.

Klaus’ hand moves out of Diego’s hair as fast as it was there and the last swat comes quick and fast.

“Twenty,” Diego says. He doesn’t move. Klaus didn’t tell him he could move yet so he stays where he’s at.

Klaus rubs Diego’s redden ass which makes Diego hiss, “Took your punishment so well, baby, so good for me. Do you think you deserve to come yet?”

“P-lease, sir, if I’m allowed to,” Diego answers.

“Sit up and lay on your back on the bed,” Klaus says back.

Diego slowly move from where he was on top of Klaus and sits next to the man. The movement makes him groan then hiss when his red ass makes contact with the duvet of the bed.

“I want you to watch yourself, don’t come until I say so,” Klaus tells the man.

Diego moves his hand down to his cock. He’s hard, really hard, and leaking so much he thinks he’s already come. He slowly works his precum up and down his cock to give himself some lubrication since Klaus didn’t tell him he could use lube.

Klaus is watching him. His hand down his pants, touching himself as Diego does the same.

“P-please, sir, can I c-come?” Diego asks. He’s close and doesn’t want to disappoint Klaus by coming before he’s allowed.

“Thank you for asking. You may come, baby, show me how you paint yourself with your cum,” Klaus says. He’s close as well.

Diego doesn’t have to wait the next time his hand comes up to the head of his cock he’s coming. White cum covering his hand and chest. He milks himself until it’s too much and has to stop. His eyes are closed from the intensity of it and he just wants to sleep but doesn't get to because he feels the bed dip and opens his eyes to see Klaus swinging his leg over Diego’s thighs to straddle him.

“I’m going to come on you. Mix our cum together. Let everyone know you’re mine,” Klaus says. His cock is just hanging out over his pants and his hand is quickly finishing himself off.

“Yes, please, I-I want you, sir, please,” Diego begs his brother.

Klaus comes with a groan and a rope of cum lands on Diego, mixing with what is already there. Klaus braces himself over Diego with a hand by his head then with the hand that was around his cock he brings some of the cum from Diego’s chest to his lips and tastes it. Diego’s eyes grow big and before he knows what he’s doing he’s opening his mouth for a taste. Klaus lets him suck his fingers clean before going in for a kiss.

It’s their first kiss and Klaus makes sure to be in charge. He sucks at Diego’s tongue chasing the taste of their cum. Diego lets Klaus take what he wants and growls when Klaus pulls away.

Klaus tuts at him, “Tsk, tsk, sweetheart, you don’t want to go to bed dirty do you?”

“I want to. Want to smell like you and me,” Diego whines back. He just wants to cuddle now.

“Not this time, baby, cum doesn’t dry well. Only makes you itchy,” Klaus says. He disappears into the adjoined bathroom and comes back with a washcloth.

Klaus makes quick work of cleaning Diego and himself off before throwing the washcloth back into the bathroom. He makes quick work of his clothes leaving himself only in his briefs.

“Do you want any clothes before you sleep?” Klaus asks Diego.

Diego is drowsy and could only make a noise that tells Klaus he’s okay with being naked.

Klaus does all the work of getting Diego under the sheets of the bed and his head on a pillow before going to the other side and getting in with him. Diego huddles close to Klaus and throws an arm around the other man.

Klaus’ arm goes around his brother and he kisses the top of his head, “Sleep, baby.”

“Yes, sir,” Diego drowsily replies, “Don’t leave.”

“No, baby, I won’t,” Klaus answers back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus and Diego talk about the night before. No sexy times to be had.

The next morning Diego wakes up to an empty bed. He panics thinking that Klaus left him, but he hears a door open and Klaus is popping his head through it with a smile, “Morning Diego.”

“Good morning,” Diego says. His voice still rough from sleep.

Klaus comes over to the bed and sits on the side of it. His hand comes up to Diego’s face and pets his cheek, “I’m all done in the bathroom if you’re ready to use it. After we can discuss last night.”

Diego nods in agreement. Klaus takes his hand away and Diego is sad from losing the warmth on his cheek. He sits up and stretches, groaning as he does so. Klaus looks over at him with a smile, “Good night sleep?”

“The best,” Diego replies. He moves his way over to the bathroom and closes the door behind him. He sees there’s a toilet, shower and bath, as well as sink and mirror in the small room. It’s nothing fancy and it makes Diego a little disappointed. He was hoping to find something in there that makes it look like a bathroom in a sex club.

He quickly showers, using whatever soap and shampoo was in there and dries himself with the only towel not on the floor.

Opening the door he blushes because he only has a towel wrapped around his waist. His clothes are still in a pile on the chair where he left them the night before and he has go by Klaus to get to them.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed,” Klaus says, “just because we’re not in a scene right now doesn’t mean I don’t like seeing you without your clothes on.” And he winks.

Diego blushes and grabs his clothes. He puts them on quickly then doesn’t know what to do with himself.

“If you’re ready, I can meet you in five out in the lounge. No one should be around, so you’ll be fine,” Klaus tells Diego.

Diego stands there for a moment, eyes downcast. He wants to ask for a kiss but doesn’t know if that’s allowed.

“What is it?” Klaus asks sensing Diego wants something.

“ I-I was wondering if y-you will, um, k-kiss me?” Diego gets out.

Klaus smiles at his brother and walks over to him. He picks up the man’s face by putting finger under his chin, “You asked so nicely how could I ever say no?”

Klaus kisses Diego softly on the lips. There’s no heat behind it, but it is nice and Diego relaxes into it. Klaus pulls away, “Are you okay to be by yourself right now?”

Diego nods, “Yes.”

“Good, go find a table and I’ll meet you there in five minutes,” Klaus tells him.

Diego nods again and walks out of the room and down the hall. Without the music playing and the lounge empty it’s a weird feeling to be at the club when it’s not really a club. He knows there’s classes and things that go on throughout the day but it’s still slightly unnerving to walk into the place when no one else is around.

Klaus finds him sitting at a table off to the side and sits across from him, “Do you want to talk here or go somewhere for breakfast?”

“Here’s fine,” Diego replies.

“Do you want to tell me what you thought of last night? Good or bad, I won’t be upset if you didn’t like something,” Klaus says.

“I liked when you spanked me,” Diego answers, “I-I liked when you jerked off on me. A-and after when we cuddled. I like that. Knowing you were right there with me. Eudora use to do the same thing.”

Klaus nods, “Anything you didn’t like?”

Diego shakes his head, “Maybe when you cleaned me off. I wanted to keep you on me, to remind me what we did.”

“I see,” Klaus replies, “I didn’t know marking was something you were into.”

Diego blushes, “It wasn’t on the list. But Eudora use to leave a hickey on me to let me know she was always with me. Even when we weren’t together.”

“I can do that. If you want. I’d understand if it’s not something you’d want because it was special to you and Eudora,” Klaus tells his brother.

“N-no! No I do. I would love to have your mark on me,” Diego says. Just thinking about Klaus giving him a hickey makes him hard.

“We can add that to the list for the future,” Klaus says, “Is there anything you’d like to ask me?”

Diego thinks for a moment. He use to talking to Eudora after scenes but she never really wanted to talk. She’d like Diego do all the talking unless there was something they tried and neither liked. “I uh, I don’t know. Did you enjoy it?” Diego asks.

Klaus smiles at him, “I did. Even if you were late.”

Diego blushes, “I’m sorry. I’ll do better next time.”

“I’m only teasing. Don’t think you being late was a real issue. You were great last night,” Klaus says. It calms Diego’s nerves.

“Now,” Klaus continues, “Do you want to set up another scene or do you want time to process this and tell me when you’d like to meet again?”

“We should set up another date. I don’t want to wait too long,” Diego replies. He knows if he doesn’t set it up now he’ll forget then things will kind of fall apart on him.

Klaus nods, “Okay, do you want to do something on Sunday or is that too soon?”

“Sunday’s good,” Diego answers.

“Do you want to try something new? Something you haven’t done before? Or would you like to stick with what you know?” Klaus asks. 

Diego looks down at his hands, “I, uh, I was wondering if maybe y-you could fuck me. Eudora used a strap on with me and I always liked it, but I’ve never had the r-real thing.”

Klaus puts his hand over Diego’s and waits until his brother looks at him, “We can do that. Do want anything else?”

“Bondage, I want to be tied up. Just arms, not legs. I don’t like my legs being immobile,” Diego answers.

“Ropes okay?” Klaus asks.

“Yes please,” Diego replies.

Klaus smiles, “I’ll have them ready for you when you arrive.”

“Thank you,” Diego says.

“Anything for you, sweetheart,” Klaus says back.

They talk a few minutes longer before Klaus says he has somewhere to be and Diego agrees that he should get back to the gym and clean it before he gets yelled at. They hug before they go and Klaus gives Diego a kiss on the cheek and tells him to be good. Diego agrees and waits until Klaus is around the corner before turning and going about his business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know how many of you would be interested in following my tumblr but it's shameless-aquarius.tumblr.com.
> 
> It's a huge clusterfuck of UA, random posts, and other stuff. My sub line is "idek anymore, it's a big ol' mess of everything" and it honestly is.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus and Diego's second scene together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink warning: Marking, rope bondage, anal sex, daddy kink

By Sunday Diego is keyed up and ready for the release he needs. The last couple of nights had been hard on him and all he wants is a night to just relax and be with someone who can help him get out of his head for a few hours.

Diego arrives early to the club and notices that it’s busy, but nothing out of the ordinary is happening. He sees two people talking to each other at a table while a third kneeling next to them. Diego thinks he wants that. To be by Klaus’ side, on his knees, while Klaus talks to a friend.

He walks over to the hall and is greeted by someone different than the woman who’s usually there.

“May I help you sir?” The man asks.

“Um, I here for a scene,” Diego replies.

“Aren’t we all? Whatcha looking for?” The man says in return.

“Oh, um I-I-I’m meeting someone. Don’t know which room though,” Diego says. He instantly feels stupid for not saying that in the first place.

“Who reserved the room?” The man says already looking down at the iPad in his hand.

“Klaus,” Diego answers.

The man scrolls down the screen and smiles when he finds Klaus’ name, “He’s in room 4, he said I should keep my eye out for you. He wasn’t wrong when he said you were cute.”

Diego blushes, “T-thank you. I, um, have a nice night.” He hurries off down the hall to the room Klaus will be in.

He knocks, like last time and Klaus answers with a smile, “You’re early. Good job.”

“Thank you,” Diego replies. He quickly makes his way into the room and the door shuts behind him.

Klaus moves over to Diego and pushes him so his back is against the door. He presses his whole body into Diego and Diego grabs at Klaus’ hips keeping him in place.

“Good boys get a treat,” Klaus says and moves in to kiss Diego. Diego melts into it. He slides down the door just enough that Klaus is slightly taller than him and he has to tilt his head up to kiss the man.

Klaus nips at Diego’s lips, taking in his bottom lip and sucking it. When he pulls away Diego’s lips are red and slightly puffy. Klaus kisses him again just because he can.

Once it becomes necessary to breathe Klaus pulls away and Diego lets out a slight whine.

“We can kiss all night or we can do what you came here for,” Klaus says to him.

That silences the other man.

“I want you to take your shirt and shoes off and go lay on the bed,” Klaus says.

“Do you want me to keep my socks on?” Diego asks. It maybe a weird question, but when he didn’t ask Eudora would get mad at him.

“On or off is your choice,” Klaus replies.

Diego takes his shirt off and folds it. He puts it on the chair like last time. His shoes are next and he places them next to the chair. His socks follow and end up in his shoes so he knows where they are later.

The bed is soft and he when he lies on it the mattress takes his weight making him feel also like he’s being hugged...almost.

Klaus smiles at him from the foot of the bed, “You’re so pretty like that. Just waiting for me. Can’t wait to fuck you.”

“Please,” Diego says.

“Soon, baby, first I promised you a little mark, something for you to keep with you when I’m not with you,” Klaus says back. He starts to make his way up Diego’s body as he talks. He straddles Diego’s hips and his hands land on Diego’s wrists, “If you raise your arms above your head will you be good and leave them there?”

“Yes, always good for you,” Diego’s already sinking into space.

“Good boy,” Klaus says. He watches Diego’s arm go up and they find the bars of the headbroad. He grabs at them and keeps his hands there, “Very good, baby. We’ve only started but you’re already being so good.”

The praise makes Diego go deep. He always wants to be good and being told he is makes him feel something so deep that he almost floats.

Klaus runs his hands up and down Diego’s arm just cause he can. He loves the feeling of Diego’s muscles underneath his fingers and the little noises that escape from Diego that Diego doesn’t know he’s making.

Diego tries to keep his eyes open to watch Klaus, but he can’t. He doesn’t know when it happens up all of sudden he feels Klaus’ breathe closer to him and soon his tongue is out and licking at Diego’s neck. Diego wiggles away because it’s ticklish.

“If you move you don’t get to wear my mark,” Klaus whispers in his ear.

Diego whines, “No, please I need it. Please.”

Klaus kisses his cheek, “You beg so pretty. Do you know that? Would you let me record you begging for me then you can listen to it and know what it sounds like to me?”

“Y-yes, anything, sir,” Diego replies.

Klaus nuzzles his brother’s neck, “Mmm, we’ll talk about that, but now...now you’re getting what you want. Something for you to remember me and this night.” And with that Klaus bites down and starts sucking a mark into Diego’s neck.

Diego can only let Klaus do what he wants. He’s so far gone.

What feels like hours later Klaus finishes what he started and looks at his handy work, “Oh, baby, you’re going to love it. It’s right there for everyone to see. To know you belong to someone, but you’ll be the only one who know who it’s from.”

“Love you,” Diego slurs.

“Love you too, baby,” Klaus says back, “can you move your arms for me?”

Diego tries to move his arms but they feel like jelly. He moves his left one out and in getting the blood flowing. He does the same with his right and once he can feel them again his mind starts to clear some. It’s not a full coming back from dropping but it does help him listen to Klaus.

“Are you able to take your pants off? Do you want me to help?” Klaus asks from Diego’s side. Somehow Diego hadn’t noticed that Klaus had moved off of him.

Diego grabs for Klaus and ends up holding his wrist. It anchors him, “Y-yes I can do that, sir.”

Klaus smiles down at him, “Okay, baby. Let me know if you need help.”

Diego is ungraceful but his pants and underwear end up on the floor by the bed. He flops down on his back and doesn’t move.

“You still want to fuck?” Klaus asks, “You went pretty deep when I was giving you that hickey.”

“Yes, please. You promised,” Diego whines. He’s half hard from the first part of their night. His cock only going slightly soft when he had to take the rest of his clothes off.

“Okay, okay, sweetheart, Can you get on your hands and knees?” Klaus replies.

Diego pouts but he does as he’s told. He was hoping to see Klaus as he was getting fucked.

“You haven’t asked once about the ropes. I’m surprised,” Klaus comments, “If you don’t want to do it we can skip it.”

“No I want,” Diego quickly replies. He doesn’t care how he’s tied up but he wants it.

“Hmm, I do want to keep you on your knees...I have an idea. I’m just going to grab the rope okay? I won’t be going far,” Klaus tells Diego. He squeezes the man’s ankle to reassure him.

It doesn’t take long for Klaus to come back and he kneels at the head of the bed next to Diego, “I need you to drop your forearms, sweetheart. Then fold your hands together, fingers interlaced. Can you do that?”

Diego does as directed. Klaus has one end of the rope in hand and he wraps it around Diego’s wrists not making it tight, but tight enough that it won’t move when Diego does. The rope is a light purple, lavender almost, and it’s soft. It’s made for this kind of play.

“D-did you buy t-this for m-m-me,” Diego asks as he watches Klaus wrap the rope around him.

“I did, baby. Went to the store and picked it just for you. The color looks so nice on your skin,” Klaus answers.

Diego hums in agreement.

Once Klaus is done wrapping his wrists He kisses Diego’s cheek, “You’re doing so well. Just so you know you only have to pull your hands apart and the rope will come off.”

“Okay,” Diego says letting Klaus he understands.

There’s movement that Diego can’t see but soon he feels Klaus behind him. A hand comes up and rubs down his back, soothing him. He arches his back into the touch.

“Look at you, showing your ass off to me. You look so good like this. Should have you like this all the time,” Klaus says.

Diego doesn’t reply. He’s starting to dip back into the subspace he was in when Klaus had given him the hickey.

Diego doesn’t remember much of what happens next. He knows Klaus has lube and feels it when Klaus puts it on him. His hole wet, and slippery from it. Klaus opens it up with his fingers, slowing down when he think Diego’s on edge.

When three fingers are in him, Diego whines and begs to be fucked. Klaus hushes him and tells him soon.

Diego is fully hard and leaking from the fingers and wants to be on Klaus’ cock before he comes. So he wiggles his ass to let Klaus know he wants him.

“You keep moving and you’re not going to get to come,” Klaus playfully threatens.

“No, please, I want to come, please, sir, I’ll be good,” Diego cries.

Klaus’ hand comes up and slowly rubs Diego’s back, “Shh, baby, I know. I know you do, but you keep moving around and won’t let me do what I need to.”

“Sorry,” Diego quietly replies.

Klaus fingers him another minutes before pulling out. Diego whines from being empty, but Klaus is back soon enough with his cock at his hole.

“Are you ready? You know I put a condom on before I even started fingering you. You didn’t even notice, but I knew. I knew that if I didn’t I wouldn’t have the willpower to do it once I opened you up. You looked so good taking my fingers and I almost came from just watching you take everything I’ve given you tonight,” Klaus explains to Diego, “You’re hole looks so good. So wet and ready for me.”

“I’m ready, please sir,” Diego begs.

Klaus lines himself up with Diego’s hole and pushes in. Diego takes him easily after being prepped for so long. Klaus sinks in until his pubes are brushing against Diego’s ass.

“Feel so good baby, you think you can come without being touched?” Klaus asks as he pulls out.

“I can t-try,” Diego answers. He’s leaning his forehead onto his clasped hands trying to calm himself. He’s never felt anything like this before. A dildo feels nothing like the real thing.

“Oh baby, I think you can. I give you permission to come whenever you’re ready to come,” Klaus tells him.

Diego can only nod.

Klaus starts a pace that’s just the right amount of push and pull. He’s dick hits at Diego’s prostate making Diego gasp and moan. Klaus has his hands wrapped around Diego’s hips almost bruising There will be some marks there once they’re done.

Klaus pulls out and changes positions so his knees are spread and he can move Diego to sit on his cock. The position makes it so when Klaus rams into Diego it hits at his prostate more making the man leak. Klaus’ arms wrap around Diego’s chest holding him up.

“How does that feel baby? Good? Going to make you come like this, begging on my cock as I ram into you,” Klaus whispers into Diego’s ear.

Diego moans and he feels like he could come soon. It’s so much to take. The ropes are cutting into his wrists and he nothing but klaus to support him while they fuck.

Klaus kisses at his shoulders, his back, any place he can. Diego’s head tilts onto Klaus’ shoulder and he turns his head so they can kiss. Klaus’ mouth is on his and his tongue asks for entry. Diego lets him fuck his mouth while he fucks his ass.

Diego has to stop kissing Klaus because he comes. His cum shoots onto his chest and the underside of his bound wrists. He keeps coming until he’s shooting nothing.

His ass clinches around Klaus and Klaus stops moving, letting Diego come down from his high. He lowers the man back onto the bed and fucks him quickly chasing his own orgasm.

“P-please, please daddy, come in me,” Diego begs. He doesn’t even notice he switched from ‘sir’ to ‘daddy’ because he’s too far gone.

Klaus comes with a groan and slams his cock into Diego letting his cum fill the condom. He rides out his release and when he’s finish he slowly pulls out and Diego whines, “No, please...s-stay, I need...” he trails off.

Klaus pets his hair and shushes him, “It’s okay, I’ve got you, Daddy’s got you.”

Klaus slowly unwinds the rope from around Diego’s wrists and he rubs at them to get blood flowing. Diego’s wrists are red, but by morning will be fine. He’s quiet, not saying much and Klaus turns him onto his back to look at him.

“Hey, baby, you okay? You’re quiet,” Klaus asks.

“Good,” comes Diego’s one word reply.

Klaus smiles, “Alright, I’m just going to get a washcloth to clean you up. I won’t be more than a minute. You’ll be okay without me?”

Diego grabs at Klaus’ hand, “Stay? I don’t mind being dirty.”

Klaus bends down to kiss Diego’s forehead, “You won’t like being dirty in the morning.”

Diego pouts, “Please don’t go, daddy, please.”

Klaus pets at the man’s hair, “I’m not leaving you alone. I just need to go to the bathroom real quick, okay? Look you can see me from the bed the whole time.” He points to where the open door to the bathroom is.

Diego slowly lets go of Klaus and the other man stands up. Klaus makes quick work of disposing of the condom and getting a washcloth wet so he can wipe down Diego.

Diego is still on the bed where he was left. His eyes tracking Klaus’ movements. Klaus makes quick work of cleaning him off. He drops the washcloth onto the floor and helps get Diego under the bedsheets.

Klaus turns onto his side and takes Diego into his arms. He’s got an arm under Diego’s head and one around his waist. Diego has his arm tightly around Klaus, not waiting to let go.

“You won’t leave?” Diego asks.

“No, no baby. I’m here. All night. Won’t leave you alone again,” Klaus tells him. He moves to kiss the hickey he gave Diego earlier and Diego sighs when he does.

“Love you, Klaus,” Diego whispers.

“Love you too, Diego,” Klaus whispers back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so that daddy kink I trying not to write? Totally writing it. Won't be more than Diego calling Klaus daddy during scenes. Just felt like 'sir' and 'daddy' feel right.
> 
> Also there will be more tags added as the story moves along. Please check them but if you forget I will be putting warnings in the beginnings of each chapter. There is a scene coming up that will be a watersports scene. I have an idea of what I want to do, but still need a chapter or two before it will happen. Just warning everyone now but again will warn you when it does happen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the scene talk, and a less intense scene between Klaus and Diego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink warning: kneeling, blow jobs, hand jobs

Diego wakes the next morning with Klaus laying on his arm and his body wrapped around Diego’s. Diego doesn’t want to move but his bladder tells him he better before he wets the bed, so he slowly pulls his arm out from under the other man and somehow gets the rest of himself out of the bed without waking Klaus and walks to the bathroom.

He quickly does his business and makes his way back to the bed. He’s feet have gotten cold in the short time that he left the warmth and when he climbs back in they touch Klaus and Klaus groans and moves away.

Diego moves after the other man and wraps his arms around him wanting to keep him close. After last night he’s still feeling the effects of dropping down into subspace.

Klaus mumbles into his pillow, “You’re feet are too cold.” He turns to look at Diego, “Good morning, sweetheart.”

Diego smiles and moves into kiss him. It’s quick and he pulls away again to reply, “Sorry, had to go to the bathroom.”

Klaus hums his reply, “It’s okay. We should start cleaning up anyway. Go grab breakfast somewhere and talk.”

“Yeah, yeah that sounds good,” Diego answers. He knows talking will lead to being asked questions about last night which makes him restless.

“Go shower,” Klaus says pulling Diego from his thoughts, “I’ll start cleaning up the room.”

Diego goes without complaint. He knows that they’ll have to talk about what happened last night sooner or later.

* * *

After Diego finishes in the shower and Klaus does one last check of the room they make their way to a restaurant that Klaus knows because they make the best waffles. They find it fairly empty with only two other tables occupied. 

They order and are left with nothing but silence.

“Do you want to eat then talk or talk and eat?” Klaus asks.

“We can talk,” Diego replies. He knows that it’s an important part of aftercare.

“You dropped pretty far last night,” Klaus comments, “Even called me daddy at one point...I liked it.”

Diego blushes, “I-I haven’t dropped like that in a long time.”

“It’s okay. It happens, I knew what to do,” Klaus replies.

“Did I really call you daddy?” Diego asks. He can’t remember saying much.

“You did, and I again I didn’t mind. I told you I had a daddy kink. But if you’re not comfortable calling me that again it’s fine,” Klaus answers.

“I, uh, I don’t hate it,” Diego confesses, “I liked when you fucked me. I haven’t felt anything like that ever. Eudora was great with her dildo, but...the real thing feels a lot better.”

Klaus smiles at the compliment, “I’m glad you enjoyed it. I feel last night was really good. I don’t think I found anything I didn’t like. Any complaints?”

“N-no, I don’t remember much,” Diego answers, “It was really good though.”

“Good,” Klaus replies.

Their food comes and they make small talk. At some point it circles back to what their next scene will involve. Klaus wants something little less intense and Diego agrees.

“Can we try something though?” Diego asks.

“Of course,” Klaus replies, “What do you have in mind.”

“When I came to the club to meet you last night I saw someone on their knees. Just waiting for their dom to talk to them a-and I wanted to try that,” Diego says. He looks down at his plate rather than Klaus, embarrassed.

Klaus doesn’t say anything for a moment and Diego thinks Klaus won’t agree, but then Klaus does speak, “I would love that. You just waiting for me. Letting me talk to my friends while my good little boy sits at my feet.”

Diego blushes at the compliment.

Klaus continues, “Do you want me to ignore you completely or would you like me to have a hand on you?”

“I needed something to ground me. I don’t like being completely ignored,” Diego answers.

“We can do that. And after? When I’ve decided you’ve been good and deserve a reward?” Klaus asks.

“I want to blow you, have you come down my throat,” Diego replies without missing a beat.

Klaus smirks, “We can make that happen.”

* * *

They have a plan in place for Wednesday. It’s a slower night at the club and Diego would rather not have a lot of people around to watch him on his knees for the first time. Klaus told him to be there at eight and not to worry about having a pillow to kneel on, that the club had them available to rent.

When Diego arrives Klaus is already sitting at table, a pillow next him and a beer in hand. There’s no one sitting with him so it makes Diego relax. 

He walks over to Klaus and is agreed with the man standing and giving him a quick hug, “Welcome, make yourself comfortable. Remember your colors?”

“Red to stop, yellow slow down, and green for good,” Diego recites without an issue.

“Good,” Klaus says, “Now, I have some friends meeting me. They should be here soon. Get comfortable on your pillow. If you need to move to get in a more comfortable spot you may. If you make any noise you’ll be given a spanking for every noise you make. Understand?”

Diego nods.

“I need you to use your words,” Klaus says.

“Y-yes. Yes I understand,” Diego replies.

“Good boy,” Klaus says back. He moves to sit again and he adjusts the pillow so it’s now in between his legs and not next to his chair. Diego smiles to himself and moves to kneel between Klaus’ legs.

Klaus lets him settle then runs a hand through his hair quickly, “Let me know if you need to change positions.”

Diego nods letting him know he understands.

It doesn’t take long for Klaus’ friends to arrive and they make a few comments about Diego and Klaus answers their questions about him. Diego preens when Klaus explains how good he is. He loves being told he’s good.

Diego drifts in and out of the conversation. He doesn’t say anything to any of them but he likes hearing Klaus talk. He’s got great stories and every so often he’ll put his hand on Diego to let him know he’s still there.

At some point Diego’s head has drifted to lay on Klaus’ leg and Klaus has his hand running through Diego’s hair. Diego likes it, a lot. It’s calming and he likes when Klaus looks down at him and smiles at him before he goes back to the conversation at hand.

Finally Klaus is saying his goodbyes and his friends walk away.

“Hey, baby,” Klaus says to Diego. It’s the first time he’s talked to him since Diego had went to move to his position, “You did so well. Didn’t make any noise and you didn’t move around too much. Did you enjoy being there? Listening to my friends and me?”

Diego looks up at Klaus with a smile on his face. His eyes are a little glossy from the praise and the fact that Klaus had been petting at him, “Y-yeah, I did.”

“Good, now you know that because you’ve done so well you get your reward,” Klaus says.

Diego nods his head against Klaus’ leg.

“We have to move though. Can’t let everyone in here see you,” Klaus explains, “there’s a room in the back that I reserved for the next two hours. Just for us. You think you can make it there?”

Diego nods again.

“Can you use your words,” Klaus asks.

“Y-yes, yes I can make it there. As long as you’re with me,” Diego answers.

Klaus pats him, “Okay, can you sit up. Stretch out, being in the same position couldn’t have been fun on your knees.”

Diego moves his head away and does as Klaus instructed. His knees do ache and he sighs when he stretches out. He wiggles his legs to get the blood flowing before standing up. He takes Klaus’ hand in his without a second thought. Klaus squeezes his hand in return.

They make their way to the room quickly with Klaus leading the way. Once inside Klaus moves to sit on the edge of the bed and Diego follows him. He immediately goes to his knees and grabs at Klaus’ jeans. He pops the button of them before Klaus stops his hands, “Did I tell you, you could touch?”

“No sir,” Diego replies dejectedly.

“Naughty boys don’t get their reward,” Klaus teases.

“B-but I was good! I stayed where I was and d-didn’t make any noise while you talked to your friends,” Diego protests.

Klaus’ hand comes down to cup Diego’s cheek, “Oh baby, you did so well, but I won’t let you undress me. Not tonight.”

Diego huffs in frustration, but let’s Klaus take the lead. He watches as Klaus unzips his jeans painfully slow. It’s like Klaus makes every tooth of the zipper loose at a minute at a time. Finally all the way down, Klaus pushes his pants down some and shows off his briefs. They’re straining from his hard cock and Diego licks his lips. He can’t wait to have Klaus in his mouth.

“Have you sucked cock before?” Klaus asks.

Diego looks away from the bulge and up at Klaus, “Eudora had me try on her strap on once...I-I didn’t do so well.”

Klaus nods, “We’ll take it slow. You only take what you can. I’ll stand as still as possible and won’t fuck into your mouth. Is that okay?”

Diego nods, “Yes sir.”

Klaus runs his hand from Diego’s hair and down his cheek, “You’re such a good boy.”

Diego smiles.

Klaus grabs at his briefs and takes his dick out. He strokes himself a couple of times. Letting Diego watch as the head of his cock pokes in and out of his hand.

“You’re allowed to use your hands and mouth,” Klaus explains, “When I’m close I’ll warn you.”

Diego nods,” Yes sir. I understand.”

“Good boy,” Klaus replies.

Klaus takes his hand away and Diego’s goes to Klaus’ dick without much thought. He strokes him like Diego likes to do to himself before he moves forward and wraps his mouth around the head. Klaus hisses when the warmth of Diego’s mouth is on him. Diego licks at the tip before moving down more.

Diego quickly gets a rhythm going and soon as Klaus panting above him. Klaus has a hand on Diego’s head just to let him know he’s there and to have something to hold onto.

“I’m close,” Klaus says when Diego’s back licking at the tip of his cock.

Diego hums to let him know he understands and Klaus moans from the vibrations. Diego doubles his efforts and he can feel Klaus tightening up before cum is shooting into his mouth. Klaus’ hand tightens in Diego’s hair and Diego groans from the pain. This makes Klaus shoot again and some cun drips out and down Diego’s chin.

Diego pulls back and releases Klaus’ cock from his hand and mouth. Klaus has fallen back so he’s looking up at the ceiling. Diego moves to lean over him.

Klaus smiles, “Oh, sweetheart, that was amazing. Come here and kiss me.”

Diego obliges him and kisses into his mouth. Klaus takes control of the kiss quickly and moves so Diego is laying on the bed next to him.

“Do you want to come?” Klaus asks.

“P-please sir, i-if you want,” Diego’s voice is wrecked from the blow job.

Klaus quickly undones Diego’s pants and gets a hand inside. He strokes Diego’s cock quickly and Diego comes just as fast as Klaus had gotten a hand on him. Cum is on Klaus’ hand and in Diego’s underwear.

Klaus brings the hand up and Diego licks at it. Klaus smiles at him the whole time, “Oh, baby, you really like eating cum, don’t you?”

Once Klaus’ hand is clean, he moves away from Diego and sits up. He gets himself back in his briefs and zips his jeans up again. He quickly goes to the bathroom and washes his hands off and comes back with a glass of water.

“Drink this,” Klaus says to Diego.

Diego sits up and drinks the whole glass before handing it back to Klaus.

“We still have the room for another hour if you want to do something,” Klaus tells Diego.

Diego nods, “C-cuddle?”

“Of course,” Klaus replies.

They end up cuddled in the middle of bed, arms wrapped around one another and Diego’s head pillowed on Klaus’ chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work has been kicking my ass this week, but I hope to have another chapter up by Sunday. :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink warning: cock warming, kneeling, orgasm denial

They do scenes, talk, and repeat and before Diego knows it, it’s been two months and they’re still not sick of each other. Some days are more intense than others depending on their moods, but one thing Diego loves is that Klaus will cuddle him as long as he needs. Even if it’s after a simple fuck, Klaus will gather him in his arms and let him have the comfort he needs.

Today’s scene was another less intense scene. Klaus had Diego on his knees while he talked to his friends, but the catch was Klaus had a skirt on and wanted Diego to have his head between his legs holding his cock in his mouth, not sucking him, just keeping his cock warm as he talked to his friends. Klaus had even prepped Diego and had made him wear a butt plug so he was ready to fuck after they were done with the first part of their scene. 

Diego’s head was hidden under the skirt while it was happening. It was hot but Diego knew that his reward was going to so, so good. The butt plug was pressing into him and make him want to rut down to get some relief, but he knew if he moved he’d get in trouble and it would delay getting fucked later.

“We’ll have to do this again soon,” Diego hears Klaus say. He doesn’t know how long it’s been since they had started talking until now because he’d zoned out, but he’s glad that they’re leaving so he can have his one on one time with Klaus.

“We’ll talk soon, Klaus,” he hears Klaus’ friend say.

Klaus taps on his shoulder and Diego knows that the signal to move. He takes his mouth off of Klaus’ dick and whines from the lost, but he’s happy to be able to let himself cool off.

Klaus moves away from where Diego is kneeling and hugs his friends before moving back to Diego. He tilts Diego’s face up to his, “You okay?”

Diego nods. Words aren’t really going to happen right now, he’s between being in the present and subspace.

“No words, right now?” Klaus asks.

Diego shakes his head in reply.

“Okay, baby, you still want to continue? Use your non verbal signs to tell me,” Klaus asks. They had come up with using ASL as a form of communicating when Diego was drifting. It was simple signs that let Klaus know where Diego was at when he wasn’t wanting to talk.

Diego makes the sign for green and Klaus smiles and nods, “Good, so good, baby. Come on, time to move to our room.”

Diego stands, but he’s wobbly from being in the kneeling position for so long. Klaus holds him up and lets him get his feet under him.

“G-good,” Diego stutters out. Klaus keeps an arm around Diego was they walk to the room they rented. They got it for the night, as they have done almost every time they’ve been at the club.

They get into the room and Klaus let’s Diego sit on the bed. The plug In Diego presses into him and he has to hold in a moan.

“Can you take your clothes off for me?” Klaus asks.

Diego nods and goes to pull his shirt off. He quickly gets out of his shoes and pants, but leaves his underwear on. Klaus in turn has only taken his shirt and shoes off. Leaving him standing in front of Diego with only his skirt on.

Diego makes grabby hands at Klaus chuckles to himself but moves over to Diego, who grabs at his hips and kisses his stomach.

“Eager are we?” Klaus comments, but doesn’t stop Diego from what he’s doing.

Diego moves back from Klaus but keeps his hold on him. They end up laying on the bed and they kiss for a moment before Klaus pulls away.

“You want me to fuck you? Keep my skirt on and just fuck you. Bet you’d like that,” Klaus tells Diego.

Diego nods, “Y-yes, please. Please, I want...”

“I know, baby, and you’ll get it. Just need to get your underwear off. Look at you so hard for me. I bet you’ve been hard the whole time we were talking to my friends,” Klaus says. He takes Diego’s underwear off and drops them on the floor. “Turn over. Let me see that beautiful ass of yours.”

Diego does as he’s told and he hears Klaus sigh. “Look so good with that plug in you,” Klaus comments, “Just waiting for me to pull it out and fuck you. Is that what you want?”

“Please, sir, I do,” Diego begs.

“You’ve been such a good boy, just waiting, how can I say no to you?” Klaus says. 

Diego feels Klaus’ hands on him and he moves into the touch. Whining when Klaus’ hand go down to his ass, but not touching the butt plug in him.

“Almost ready, sweetheart, just need to get a condom on,” Klaus tells him.

Diego whines in his throat, “Please...d-daddy, please.”

“Shh, I know,” Klaus replies, “I know sweetheart.”

Klaus gets his skirt up and rolls a condom on himself. Stroking himself to make sure he stays hard. He moves back to Diego and kisses his neck before he moves a hand down to the plug. He pulls it out slowly letting Diego feel the drag of it.

Diego for his part doesn’t move. He just let’s Klaus do what he wants. The feeling of being empty does make him whine, but Klaus moves up and kisses at his cheek, “You’re doing so well, baby.”

Klaus’ hand moves down to Diego’s hole and a finger presses into it. His loose from the butt plug and the finger goes in easily. Klaus doesn’t waste time and adds a second finger.

Diego moves to angle Klaus’ fingers so they’ll hit his prostate, but Klaus’ other arm is already there grounding him and not letting him move. He lets Klaus open him up more with his fingers but soon he’s panting and asking Klaus to fuck him.

Klaus’ fingers leave him and before he knows it, Klaus’ hard cock is at his entrance pushing in. Klaus’ skirt is rubbing against his legs and he loves the feeling of it. Klaus fucks into him while his skirt brushes at his overheated skin.

“You can come whenever you want, no touching yourself though. If you don’t come before me you don’t get to come at all tonight,” Klaus whispers into his ear.

Diego whines in response.

Klaus kisses at the back of his neck and starts pounding into him faster. Diego can feel his release building. He’s laying on the bed which helps rub at his hard on, but it’s not enough. He wants to come before Klaus. He knows if he doesn’t than Klaus will make good on his orders and Diego will be left with a hard on that can’t be touched for the rest of the night. He’ll have to try to go to sleep without coming.

“I’m close,” Klaus warns.

Diego whines more and tries to picture coming. The sheets under him still aren’t giving him what he wants. But Klaus moves around and starts hitting at his prostate and it helps him move towards what he wants.

Klaus groans out his release punching into Diego as he comes. Diego lets tears fall. He knows getting fucked was his reward, but not getting to come isn’t. 

Klaus move out of him, leaving Diego empty. Klaus is laying at his side and moves a hand to pet at his head, “You okay, baby?”

Diego shakes his head, “No, I-I didn’t get to come.”

Klaus kisses his cheek, “Oh, sweetheart, I’m sorry.”

Diego turns over to show Klaus how hard he still is. His cock leaks onto his stomach and the head is red, “Please, sir, please let me come.”

Klaus shushes him, “You’ve been so good tonight, but I did say you had to come before me. Do you think you can do it? Not come tonight? No touching yourself until I tell you?”

Diego thinks it over, “I-I don’t know.”

Klaus kisses him, “I think you can. We can get cleaned up and cuddle until we fall asleep and in the morning I’ll let you come. Anyway you want to.”

Diego feels a few more tears fall, “Okay, if that’s what you want.”

Klaus turns Diego’s face to him, “No, baby, not just what I want. What do you want? Do you want to come now? Or do you think you can wait until tomorrow?”

“I...I can wait,” Diego says. He knows that he can.

Klaus nods, “Okay, I’m going to clean up. Do you want to shower?”

“Yes,” Diego answers.

Klaus lets Diego shower alone as gets the bed ready for them to sleep. He takes his skirt off and puts it with the rest of his clothes. He’s laying on the bed when Diego comes out of the bathroom with a towel around his shoulders and his cock only half hard.

Klaus smiles, “Feeling better?”

“Some,” Diego replies. He moves over to the bed and drops the towel on the ground. Klaus moves up to him and kisses him. Diego pushes Klaus away, “Keep doing that and I’ll have to go take another shower.”

Klaus smirks, “Can’t have that now, can we?”

* * *

The next morning Diego wakes to his cock hard and leaking. He remembers that Klaus didn’t let him come, but he’s allowed to his morning. Klaus is snoring next to him with an arm laying across him. Diego gets a hand on his hard cock and grunts. He looks over at Klaus, but the noise hasn’t disturbed the man from his sleep.

Diego lazily strokes himself. He wants Klaus to be awake and telling him he can come before he does. He moves his hand away from his dick and moves to be pressed up against Klaus’ side. His hard cock making contact with Klaus’ hip so he can rub against him.

Klaus’ snoring stops and he moves around almost slapping Diego in the face when he arm moves. Diego quickly dodges the arm and moves to kiss at Klaus’ neck and jaw.

Klaus grumbles but smiles at the affection being given to him. Diego moves up and kisses at the corner of his mouth, then moves to kiss the other side of Klaus’ face.

“Mmm, feels good baby. Did you sleep well?” Klaus asks. He stretches his arms up then puts them around Diego.

Diego’s lips come into contact with Klaus’ and they kiss lazily. Diego’s hard on, rubbing against Klaus’ morning wood.

“C-can, I c-come now?” Diego asks when he pulls away from kissing Klaus.

Klaus’ hand comes up to rest on Diego’s cheek and looks him in the eyes, “Oh, baby of course. Did so well last night not coming even though I knew you wanted to. And this morning, you wake me up with your dick pressing against me and kissing me. You can touch yourself if you need to.”

“Can I t-touch you too?” Diego asks.

Klaus smiles at him, “Yes, love you can.”

Diego smiles back and moves his hand to grab at of of their hard members. Klaus sucks in a breath. When Diego asked to touch him, he thought he meant after he had come, not to have their cocks together.

Diego uses his precum as lube to get their two hard dicks sliding together. His hand is wrapped around them as he moves his hips back and forth to get the friction he needs.

It’s over soon, with Diego spilling over his hand and their joined cocks. Klaus is still hard, but watching Diego gets him one step closer to coming himself.

Diego gently falls on top of Klaus and lazily kisses at his him.

“You either need to move off of me or help me finish, or I swear I will spank you over my knee,” Klaus threatenings.

Diego grumbles, “You act like spanking is a bad thing.”

“It won’t be for pleasure,” Klaus replies.

Diego slides off of Klaus only to press in close to him and take Klaus back in hand. His cum helps him slide his hand up and Klaus, but soon the slide is on the side of too dry, but Klaus cums before it gets too be to much.

Diego wipes his hand off on the bed sheet and moves in to kiss Klaus. Klaus kisses back then pushes at Diego, “We need to get cleaned up. Get some food.”

Diego whines, “Please, just a little longer.”

“My needy boy, what will I do with you?” Klaus asks before taking Diego in his arms and making out with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep meaning to add this at the end of the the other chapters but I keep forgetting. If you want to know what inspired me to write this (besides the ship) check out the author Tamryn Eradani on goodreads. 
> 
> They have written a few BDSM D/s m/m books and oh man they are good! I "To Seek and to Find" (two books so far) and now am reading their "Daniel and Ryan" series which is 10 novellas. Seriously get into them. So good!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink warning: watersports
> 
> **WATERSPORTS, WATERSPORTS, WATERSPORTS**
> 
> Once again this chapter has WATERSPORTS. If you don't like it, don't read it. You won't miss anything important. See you next chapter.

“There’s something I want to try,” Diego tells Klaus the next time they see each other. It’s been almost three months now and with every scene Diego feels more and more comfortable asking Klaus to try new things.

“Lay it on me, dear brother,” Klaus replies.

“It’s from my ‘maybe’ column and it’s from your ‘yes’,” Diego explains.

“I have a lot of yeses you need to be more specific,” Klaus says back.

Diego takes a deep breath then let’s it out. He in a rush he says, “Iwanttotrywatersports.”

“What was that?” Klaus asks.

“I want to try...watersports,” Diego says again. This time he blushes and looks down at his hands.

Klaus smirks, “Well, well, well you do have a diriter side then I thought.”

“We don’t have to, I mean, I know it’s a weird request, but I’ve never tried it and I just...I thought it would be interesting,” Diego says.

“Hey, hey, slow down. It’s alright,” Klaus says. He takes Diego’s hand in his, “Like you said it was on my ‘yes’ list so I do enjoy it. We don’t have to do anything too extreme, but you have to trust me. Can you do that for me?”

Diego squeezes his hand and looks up at him, “I trust you. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t.”

Klaus moves in and kisses Diego, “Good. Now let me explain what’s going to happen.”

* * *

Diego arrives at the club at little before seven. Klaus told him to not drink anything after four and he’s starting to feel thirsty and wants something to quench his thirst.

“Hello love,” Klaus says coming up to him and pressing against his side. He swings an arm around his shoulders, “You want a drink?”

“Please,” Diego replies.

Klaus leads them over to the bar and gets Diego a coke. Klaus doesn’t get anything. He watches Diego drink down the soda in hand.

“You must be thirsty, sweetheart, let me get you another,” Klaus says and gets Diego another drink before he can complain.

Diego doesn’t drink this one down in one go, but nurses it. He and Klaus watch the others and make small talk. Diego sips at his drink every time Klaus makes a comment about him needing one and soon his second cup of soda is empty.

“One more, love,” Klaus says and turns to get the bartender’s attention.

Diego doesn’t know how long they’re in the lounge but soon he’s starting to feel like he has to pee.

“I,uh, I need to use the restroom,” Diego tells Klaus.

Klaus smirks, “Do you? How bad?”

“N-not terrible, but just a little,” Diego answers.

Klaus hums to himself, “Can you hold you it? I have plans for you.”

“Yes,” Diego replies.

“Good boy,” Klaus says back, “Time to go to our room. I have plans.”

Diego knows this is what they’ve talked about. Klaus was going to make him drink as much as he could then when he felt he needed to pee they’d move to the rented room for the rest of their scene. Klaus didn’t tell him exactly what was happened once they were in the room, but he trusted the other man.

Klaus and Diego end up making out on the bed. Klaus sitting with his back against the headboard and Diego sitting in his lap. Klaus has a hand up Diego’s shirt touching at his nipples, pinching them to make them perk up.

Diego’s bladder is starting to get heavier. He can start to feel it now. Pressing against Klaus isn’t helping.

“K-Klaus I need,” Diego groans, “I need to go.”

“Not yet, baby, can you hold it for me?” Klaus replies.

Diego nods his head.

“You’re doing so well. Such a good boy, can’t wait to see you make a mess of yourself,” Klaus whispers into Diego’s ear.

Diego bites his lip.

“Let me take your shirt off, want to mark you. Been so long since I’ve seen my mark on you,” Klaus tells him.

Diego brings his arms up, but the movement makes it so he shifts and his bladder protests. Klaus gets the shirt off of the man and kisses his chest. He takes a nipple into his mouth and bites at it. The feeling makes Diego moan and he starts to harden in his pants.

Klaus gets his lips on Diego’s neck and doesn’t make it easy for him. He bites and sucks on the skin and Diego squirms in his lap. Klaus’ hard dick presses into Diego’s and the feeling makes it even better.

“Look at you,” Klaus says pulling back to look at the man in his lap, “Moaning and moving like some cheap whore-”

“Yellow,” Diego says before Klaus can continue.

Klaus kisses his cheek, “What do you need?”

“N-not, a cheap whore,” Diego says.

“Noted, sorry love,” Klaus replies.

Diego moves to kiss at Klaus’ mouth. His bladder doesn’t like the movement and he has to move back quickly.

“How bad do you need to go?” Klaus asks. He put his hand on Diego’s hard cock and presses down.

“So bad,” Diego grinds out.

“Do you think you can hold it until you come? Want to see you come undone and release everything. Make a mess of your clothes and mine?” Klaus tells him.

“F-fuck yes, please, please I want to,” Diego whines.

“Alright, baby, almost there. Think you can come with just my hand?” Klaus asks.

“Do I get your hand on my dick?” Diego asks back.

“Isn’t it already?” Klaus asks and presses down on Diego’s dick again.

“P-please, want you to touch my dick more,” Diego says.

Klaus’ hand leaves Diego’s dick and Diego whines.

“Ah, ah, ah, baby, you don’t get to dictate how this goes. I do. You either get what I give you or you don’t get anything at all. Your choice,” Klaus tells the other man.

Diego groans but pulls Klaus’ hand back to where it was on the front of his pants and grinds down on it.

Klaus shakes his head, but has a smile on his face, “Get yourself off like this.”

Diego grinds down onto Klaus’ lap and presses into the hand that is there. He’s close to coming back stops when he feels his body protest from the movement and it all comes back to him. He has to pee. Badly. It’s there. Full stop.

“I-I I need to p-pee,” Diego says.

“Didn’t I already tell you, you could. But you need to come first,” Klaus replies.

Diego looks down at Klaus. There’s tears in his eyes, “I can’t.”

Klaus wipes at the tear that fell down Diego’s cheek, “You can, baby. You can because you’re my good boy.”

Diego cries out when Klaus’ hand moves down to his hard dick again. Klaus rubs up and down it, making Diego moan.

“Come on, baby, as soon as you come you can pee. Think about it, making a mess of you pants. How it’ll feel. The warmth of your piss watching away your cum,” Klaus tells Diego, “Can’t wait to see your face as you come undone. You’ll look so beautiful.”

Diego cries out as he comes. It rips through him and before he knows it he’s pissing. It’s warm and seeps through his underwear onto his pants. The warmth spreads and makes a bigger and wetter spot on his pants. It doesn’t stop as it gets all over Klaus’ pants. Diego can’t stop pissing himself when he looks down and sees Klaus’ face. Klaus’ eyes are wide and he’s smiling.

Diego finishes and he’s panting, “W-wow.”

Klaus surges up and kisses at him. Biting at his lips, groaning into the other man’s mouth.

Diego squirms in Klaus’ lap. Klaus is still hard and Diego wants him to come as well. He pushes away and gets Klaus to lean back. He moves down the man’s lap and gets his jeans open and gets a hand inside. It doesn’t take more than two strokes before Klaus is coming in Diego’s hand.

Diego wipes the cum on his ruined pants and kisses Klaus. He wraps his arms around Klaus and lays his head on his shoulder, “Thank you.”

Klaus kisses where he can, “You did so well. So wonderful, baby. Did just what I wanted.”

Diego whines at the praise. He knows Klaus praises him all the time but it still feels good to hear it.

“I’m going to run you a bath. You and I need to get cleaned up,” Klaus tells him.

Diego whines at Klaus moving away from him. Klaus kisses his forehead then moves to the bathroom.

Diego hears the water running and sees Klaus come back through the door. Diego pushes himself up from the bed and sits at the edge of it. Klaus comes up to him and puts his arms around his shoulders, “You look so cute waiting for me.”

Diego leans to rest his head on Klaus’ stomach. Klaus kisses the top of his head, “Let’s get cleaned up.”

Diego moves to stand. Klaus moves away to let him have some room, but doesn’t go far. They make it into the bathroom and Klaus helps Diego get his clothes off. Klaus gets Diego into the bath and let’s him sink down.

“I have to clean up the bed. I’ll be back soon,” Klaus tells the other man.

“Don’t go,” Diego says.

“If I don’t go clean up the bed we’ll have nowhere to lay after the bath,” Klaus explains.

Diego whines in protest.

“Five minutes. And you can see me the whole time,” Klaus replies.

Diego huffs but lets Klaus go.

When Klaus is done cleaning up the bed which Diego didn’t notice just had a rubber sheet over it, he comes back into the bathroom and strips down to nothing. Diego moves to sit up so Klaus can get into the bath behind him. Klaus slips into where Diego wants him and takes Diego into his arms. He holds him close.

“So good. My good boy,” Klaus whispers into Diego’s ear and kisses him just behind his ear.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink warning: hand jobs, biting, coming untouched

“I want to discuss something with you,” Klaus says one day when he and Diego are meeting for lunch. 

“Wh-what is it?” Diego asks. Their scenes have all been great and he doesn’t think he’s done anything wrong.

“Don’t look so worried. It’s nothing bad,” Klaus explains, “I wanted to know if you wanted to move our scenes to someplace that isn’t the club.”

“I thought we already decided my place isn’t really friendly to the scene and the house is really not some place we could do this without someone finding out,” Diego replies.

“I have a place,” Klaus says nonchalantly.

“Y-you have an apartment?” Diego asks. He never really thought Klaus had place to live. He doesn’t know much about his brother now that he thinks about it.

“Where do you think I stay when I’m not in the club?” Klaus asks back.

“I never really thought about it,” Diego admits, “I really don’t know much about you.”

“Well I do and it’s private. We won’t have to worry about leaving quickly in the morning and we can have free reign of the whole place,” Klaus replies.

“If you’re sure. I don’t mind,” Diego answers.

“I’m sure. I just wanted to know if you were sure. We can keep doing scenes at the club but I thought someplace that more private would be nice,” Klaus says.

Diego nods, “I am. I wouldn’t mind being someplace that is ours.”

Klaus smiles, “Ours. I like that.”

Diego blushes, “I-I didn’t m-mean it like that. J-just that it’s some place that h-hasn’t had hundreds of people using it.”

Klaus smiles, “And who says I haven’t had hundreds of people over?”

“Because you’re too much of an exhibitionist to take anyone home,” Diego teases back.

Klaus laughs, “Well, dear brother, I didn’t think you had it any in you to make a joke.”

“I make jokes...sometimes,” Diego says.

“Keep making them. It suits you,” Klaus replies.

* * *

Diego finds himself in front of an apartment building two days later. He shouldn’t be surprised Klaus lives in a pretty nice area of town. It’s where you’d find drug dealers walking around, but it’s also not a place where you’d see nannies with children.

There’s a buzzer so Diego presses the button next to ‘Hargreeves’ and waits for Klaus to buzz him in. It takes a minute but he hears Klaus’ voice through the speaker, “I’m on the third floor. Take the stairs because the elevator isn’t working.”

Diego waits for the door to open then makes his way into the lobby. The stairs are to the right and the elevator is to the left. He takes the stairs like instructed and finds his way to the third floor. By the time he gets there he sees Klaus poking his head out of a door just a couple of doors down and he smiles.

Klaus opens the door fully and lets him in.

“You find the place okay?” Klaus asks.

Diego closes the door behind him, “Yeah, it was easy enough. Didn’t know you lived here.”

“What thought I’d live in some crack den?” Klaus questions, “I have and it wasn’t great. Too many ghosts around.”

Diego doesn’t have a retort back so he just stares at Klaus.

“What do I have something on my face?” Klaus asks trying to the lighten the mood.

“N-no, it’s just...I-I didn’t know you h-had, you know...” Diego trails off.

Klaus waves him off, “It wasn’t bad. Just something that happened. Many years ago.”

Diego comes up to Klaus and pulls him in, “I’m sorry you went through that.”

Klaus lets Diego hug him, “Like I said it was a long time ago. I’m past that now. And if I wasn’t I wouldn’t be here.”

Diego squeezes him once more then lets him go.

“What do you want to do today? We didn’t really make plans a couple of days ago,” Klaus asks changing the subject.

“I’m not really up for a heavy scene,” Diego replies, “I was hoping for something light.”

“We can do light. Do you have anything in mind?” Klaus asks.

“J-just want to cuddle, make out, hand jobs m-maybe,” Diego replies and looks away.

“Hey look at me,” Klaus tells him and waits for Diego to look at him, “Don’t ever be ashamed of asking for something. There is nothing shameful about not wanting to do a heavy scene. I know it takes a lot out of you. So we can go as light or as heavy as you want.”

Diego takes him into his arms again and squeezes him, “Thank you. I-I know I’m kind of...a lot sometimes but thank you.”

Klaus gets his arms around him and holds him close, “You’re never too much. Just the right amount.” He kisses Diego’s head for good measure.

“C-can we just lay on the couch? I d-don’t want to u-use your bed,” Diego asks.

“Of course, baby, let me just grab a couple of things. Go back yourself comfortable,” Klaus replies, “Maybe find something to watch on the TV.”

Diego watches Klaus leave the room before making his way over to the couch. He takes his jacket and shoes off putting them aside before sitting down. He finds the remote for the TV on the table in front of him and he quickly gets the TV on. He finds some random show to watch not really caring about what’s happening.

Klaus comes over and puts two water bottles and a cloth down on the table, “For later.”

Diego nods. Klaus sits down next to him and Diego immediately moves into his space. Klaus’ arm moves around him and holds him close. Diego’s arms wrap themselves around Klaus’ middle to keep him in place.

“What’s gotten into you?” Klaus asks.

Diego looks up at him with a sad look in his eyes.

“No words?” Klaus asks.

Diego shakes his head.

“I understand. You remember you’re signs?” Klaus asks.

Diego’s hand comes up and makes the sign for ‘yes’.

“Okay, baby, let’s watch some TV,” Klaus replies.

They end up watching the end of the episode of the show Diego found before Klaus starts to move and lays down on the couch and takes Diego with him. They kiss slowly and their hands wander over each other’s bodies. 

Their kisses become more heated, their tongues meeting and licking at one another. Diego’s hand moves down to Klaus’ jeans and undoes the button. He gets his hand inside and rubs at Klaus’ covered dick. Klaus moans as Diego’s hand makes contact with him. He’s dick is half hard, but quickly it grows to full hardness.

Diego’s hand gets into Klaus’ underwear and wraps his fingers around the hard member. Klaus has to pull his mouth away from Diego’s and groans loudly, “Keep that up and I’ll come quicker than Luther did the first time he got laid.”

Diego’s hand stops and he looks up at Klaus, “Don’t mention him or I’ll stop.”

“Oh, feisty today are you?” Klaus jokes.

Diego’s hand squeezes Klaus’ cock to show him he means business. “Okay, okay, no mention of our dear old number one,” Klaus says.

Diego’s mouth goes to Klaus’ neck and he bites down. Klaus’ breath quickens and he moans. Diego’s hand continues stroking him, while he attacks Klaus’ neck. He leaves a hickey on Klaus’ neck before making his way back to Klaus’ mouth and licks into it.

Klaus lets Diego direct where the scene is going. Diego’s hand keeps moving up and down Klaus’ cock and the precum helps make the slide easier. Diego’s cock is hard in his pants and he humps Klaus’ leg to get himself some relief.

“I”m close,” Klaus tells Diego.

Diego’s hand speeds up and Klaus moans out as he comes. Diego’s hand gets covered with cum and he slows his hand down but pumps a couple more times to get Klaus to come a few more small spurts.

“Too much, baby,” Klaus whines. Diego moves his hand off of Klaus’ cock and wipes his hand on Klaus’ pants.

“Really?” Klaus says.

Diego looks up at him with a bashful look in his eyes, but he’s smiling.

Klaus pulls him up to kiss him, “You’re too much sometimes. Let me help you.”

Klaus moves his hands to grab at the fly of Diego’s pants, but Diego pushes his hands away.

“You don’t want to get off?” Klaus asks.

Diego mumbles, “I already did.”

“You...already came?” Klaus questions.

Diego nods looking down shyly.

“Oh baby, that’s so fucking hot,” Klaus says and pulls him into a kiss.

Diego pulls away, “C-can we get r-rid of our pants?”

Klaus smiles at him, “Of course, sweetheart.”

Once out of their pants, Diego pushes Klaus down and lays on top of him. He rests his head under the other man’s chin and sighs in contentment. Klaus pets at his hair until Diego falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diego's getting angsty. Fair warning.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a misunderstanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink warning: paddling, spanking, orgasm denial

It’s been a week since Diego had gone over Klaus’ apartment for the first time. They hadn’t had a scene since because Diego had been busy with cleaning up the boxing club, being a vigilante at night, and training for his next match. He was getting an itch. One that he couldn’t scratch without Klaus there. He had called the other man but didn’t get an answer so he decided to head to the club to see if Klaus was around. It wasn’t their usual way of meeting up, but if Klaus wasn’t home he’d be at the club.

Diego gets to Verde and of course there’s no line to get in. He greets the doorman and the bouncer with a tight smile. He’s gotten to know them over the course of the months and even though they’re fun to talk to, they are not the people Diego wants to talk to.

He heads into the lounge but doesn’t see Klaus around. He spots Klaus’ friends and moves over to them.

“H-hey,” Diego greets them.

The woman looks up, “Hey? Diego, right?”

“Y-yes,” Diego replies, “I’m looking for Klaus.”

“Last I saw him he was in one of the public rooms,” she replies.

“He was more than in the public rooms,” the guy sitting with her says.

Diego sees red. Klaus is his and his alone. They agreed.

“Thanks, um, thanks,” Diego says and walks off. He wants to run into the public room and show everyone Klaus is his, but that wouldn’t sit well with some so he tries to casually walk over to the hallway that leads to other parts of the club.

“Hey Diego, I didn’t see you on the list for tonight, but we have rooms available,” the hostess greets him.

“Not tonight. Just need to find Klaus,” Diego replies.

“He went into the teal room last I saw. He seemed to be excited for tonight,” she answers.

“Thank you,” Diego says back and doesn’t think about anything else, but finding Klaus.

When he makes it into the teal room there’s a small crowd watching the show. There’s sub laying down, tied up and what looks like nipple clamps on. Diego has to take a moment to compose himself. Nipple clamps are on his ‘yes’ list but he and Klaus haven’t had a chance to try them yet.

He looks around the room and spots the man he’s been looking for. He’s standing by a table that has a bunch of other toys and whips on it. He’s laughing at something someone said before he picks up a cat o’ nine tails whip.

Diego sees red and moves quickly to him, “What are you doing?”

Klaus looks up with a smile, “Just admiring the whip. What are _you_ doing here?”

“I wanted to see you. You didn’t return my call,” Diego replies, “But now I see why.”

“Hey, don’t do that,” Klaus says.

“Do what? You’re obviously busy. I’ll just go,” Diego says. Before Klaus can reply he turns on his heel and walks away. He makes it halfway through the lounge before he feels someone grab his arm to stop him.

“Let me go!” Diego yells and spins around to see how’s trying to touch him.

“Calm down,” Klaus says, “Let’s go somewhere more private.”

“I don’t want to,” Diego spits at him, “not with you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Klaus asks back.

“You know what it means,” Diego answers.

“No, I really don’t. I can’t read minds Diego, as cool as that would be. Talking to ghosts is the limit,” Klaus replies trying to make a joke.

“J-just go back to that sub in the room. He’s obviously who you want. L-laying there, waiting for you to do what you want with h-him,” Diego says. He pushes Klaus so he unbalances and Diego can get away before Klaus can answer.

Diego makes it down the street this time before Klaus can grab him and pull him into a hold so he can’t get away.

“I said l-leave me a-alone,” Diego stutters out. He tries to untangle himself from Klaus, but Klaus has strength that Diego didn’t know he had.

“Not until you talk to me, or listen to me,” Klaus says. He’s pulling Diego away from the middle of the walkway and over to the side so they’re not in people’s way.

“W-why should I-I?” Diego asks. He’s losing his battle on not only stopping himself from stuttering but also the tears that have found their way into his eyes.

“You don’t have to talk but you need to listen to me,” Klaus says, “If I let go will you stay and listen?”

Diego can only nod. His voice will be thick with emotions if he tries to talk.

“I wasn’t in the scene,” Klaus starts off, “I was only supervising the dom in the scene. He’s new and since I’ve been in the scene for a while the owner of the club asked me to watch him in his first public scene to make sure he was doing it properly.”

“T-then w-why,” Diego tries to get out, but he knows it no use. Not when his stutter is back, full stop.

“Why was I picking up the whip?” Klaus asks.

Diego nods.

“I was showing it off to the dom. The sub wanted something more painful and the cat o’ nine tails gives the sub more than one point of contact. It also leaves really beautiful marks along the skin,” Klaus explains.

Diego composes himself enough to reply, “B-but your f-friends said...”

“Said what? They were being assholes. They like to joke around. I’m sorry they made you think I was doing a scene without you,” Klaus says. He moves so he can cup the back of Diego’s neck, “But I’m not sorry for being a mentor. I love helping people and if you don’t believe me then maybe we need to talk about our arrangement some more.”

Diego shakes his head, “I-I’m sorry. I j-just...I just needed some kind of release and w-when I couldn’t find you, I-I saw red.”

“Jumping to conclusions, nothing new,” Klaus tries to joke, but it only makes Diego frown.

“How about we go back to my place? I think I can come up with an appropriate punishment,” Klaus suggests.

“Yes, sir,” Diego answers.

* * *

Once back at Klaus’ apartment they go into the bedroom. Klaus has Diego undress while Klaus watches. Klaus doesn’t let him have fun with it, but just wants to watch.

Diego is full naked and stands in front of Klaus, waiting for further instruction.

“I should just make you stand there, not let you touch me or yourself. Watch as I jerk off to your body,” Klaus says, “But that’s not what I have planned. Come here, hands on the bed, legs spread shoulder width apart.”

Diego obeys and moves to the desired position.

“I’m going to get a paddle. Really make you remember this punishment,” Klaus says. Diego can’t see him but he hears something open and close then feels Klaus behind him, “How many spanks do you think you deserve? 5? 10?”

“As many as you want, sir,” Diego replies.

“Hmm, I’m going to start with my hand, 5 on each side. You will count them out. After I’ll use the paddle until I have you begging. No coming tonight. I don’t think you deserve it,” Klaus says.

Diego swallows thickly.

Klaus grabs his hair roughly and pulls his head up, “I didn’t hear you. Do you understand?”

“Y-yes, sir,” Diego says in reply.

Klaus lets go and pushes Diego’s head back down.

Klaus doesn’t let Diego have any time to come to terms with what’s about to happen before he lands the first smack on Diego’s left cheek.

“One, sir,” Diego says.

Klaus hits the same cheek four more times before rubbing at the reddened skin, “Look at you. Barely hard. I must not be pleasing you. If you’re not into this, we can stop. I could say ‘red’ and end the night.”

“No, please, sir, no. I-I deserve this,” Diego pleads, “I was a bad boy.”

Klaus hits the other side of Diego’s ass without warning.

Diego replies, “S-six sir...or is it o-one again?”

“Continue from where we left off. So you were correct with six,” Klaus replies.

By the time they hit ten Diego is hard. He’s just getting there but it’s enough to satisfy Klaus.

“Paddle next, what’s your color?” Klaus asks.

“Green,” Diego replies.

“Good,” Klaus replies before swinging the paddle and it lands in the middle of Diego’s ass.

Diego cries out and his arms shake, “Eleven, sir.”

Klaus rubs at where the paddle has landed, “You’re not going to be able to sit without thinking about this. You know that? You’re going to remember this for days.”

Klaus swings again, but this time lands just off center. He doesn’t le Diego get an idea of how and where he’s going to land his swings but he keeps them up until they get to twenty.

“Color,” Klaus asks.

“G-green,” Diego grinds out. He’s moved so he’s elbows are bent and his head is resting on his interlaced fingers.

“You’re leaking all over my bedspread,” Klaus comments, “Too bad you don’t get to come. I’d love to see the stain you’d leave.”

Diego whines in the back of his throat.

Klaus rubs his lower back, “Think you can take five more? I’ll even let you choose, hand or paddle?”

Diego’s head is fogging so he takes him a moment to answer, “P-paddle, sir.”

Klaus smiles, “Oh, baby, you’re amazing.”

Klaus swings and the paddle hits just below Diego’s ass onto his thighs. He cries out, but doesn’t miss the count.

At 24, Diego’s legs are shaking and he’s openingly crying all over Klaus’ bed.

“Just one more, sweetheart, you think you can handle it?” Klaus asks.

Diego can only nod his head and that’s all Klaus needs to swing the paddle down on last time. He hits the bottom of Diego’s left cheek and Diego cries out.

“You’re done, baby,” Klaus says and moves to sit down on the bed next to the other man. Diego moves so he’s head is in Klaus’ lap and Klaus puts his hand on top of Diego’s head. He pets at Diego’s hair, letting him have the touch he craves, “You did well. Didn’t think you’d take it all, but you did.”

Diego sniffs and wipes his eyes with his hand, “Th-thank you, sir.”

Klaus keeps from moving until Diego has calmed down, then he moves the man’s head from where it was resting and gets up. Diego whines.

“Shh, baby, I need to get you cream for your ass, or you won’t be able to sit tomorrow,” Klaus says, “Can you move to lay on the bed?”

Diego nods and tries to get up, but can’t. Klaus helps him stand and lets him sag against his front before moving him so he’s laying on his front on the bed. He whines when he’s hard member rubs against the bedspread.

“Sorry, love,” Klaus says, “Don’t touch yourself while I’m gone.”

Diego can’t move even if he wanted to. He’s ass hurts and his hard cock is trapped between the bed and his body. His eyes are still teary, and he just wants to stay in bed for the rest of his life.

Klaus comes back with something in his hand and moves to sit on the side of the bed, “I’m just going to put some cream on your ass, then you can sleep, okay?”

“B-but y-ou,” Diego trails off.

“I what, baby?” Klaus asks back.

“Come,” is Diego’s one word reply.

“I’ll do that later,” Klaus answers. He starts to spread the cream on Diego’s reddened ass. There’s a hint of bruise where the paddle hit in the middle of the two cheeks, but nothing that would be lasting. The reddess will probably be gone by the morning. 

Once he’s finished Klaus kisses Diego’s shoulder and moves back into the bathroom. He washes his hands from the cream that was left on them, then jerks himself off quickly. He comes into his hand and washes it away down the sink.

Klaus returns to find Diego asleep on top of the bedspread. He gets undressed and moves over to the bed where Diego is, “Hey, love, you’re going to get cold if you don’t get under the covers.”

Diego is groggy but let’s Klaus move him so he’s under the blanket. He hisses when the sheet makes contact with his ass.

Klaus moves over to the other side and gets in next to the sleeping man. Diego moves so he’s holding onto Klaus and Klaus kisses his forehead, “Goodnight, love.”

“Night, sir,” Diego’s muffled reply comes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the product of calling off from work. lol


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Diego wakes to his ass burning and an empty bed. He stretches his arm out but the spot where Klaus should be is cold. He frowns. He opens his eyes and sees the clock on the far side of the bed reads that it’s almost half past ten. He sighs and rubs his face into the pillow before sliding the sheets off and sits up. The movement and the contact to his ass make him groan.

He uses the restroom quickly before finding his way out into the living room and into the kitchen where he finds Klaus sitting at the dining room table.

Klaus smiles at him from behind a mug, “Morning, Diego. See you’ve finally risen from your slumber.”

Diego grunts at him in return and goes over to the coffee pot that is still mostly full. He pours himself a cup and is grateful it’s actually warm. He sips at it before moving over to sit on a chair. The cool hardwood underneath him is a nice, but the hardness hurts.

“Are you feeling better?” Klaus asks.

Diego nods, “Some.”

“We need to talk about last night,” Klaus says. He doesn’t say “do you want to talk?” He says _we need to talk_ which implies Diego won’t be getting out of it. “We can do this here, or we can do it in the living room. Your choice.”

“Living room,” Diego says.

Klaus gulps down his cup of coffee and stands up from table, “Excellent. Come along.”

Diego brings his mug with him and moves into the other room. Klaus is sitting on the couch, legs up leaving just enough room for Diego to sit on the other side.

“I’m going to put some clothes on,” Diego says. He’s just trying to stall the conversation.

“Go on,” Klaus says waving his hand to the bedroom.

Diego moves quickly into the bedroom and takes in a breath. He knows what’s coming. They’re going to talk and discuss why Diego acted the way he did. What was bothering him? What he needs to do better. He’s had this conversation before. With Eudora. But that was different. They were dating. They weren’t like him and Klaus. Just two people with an arrangement.

He grabs his underwear and shirt, not caring if the material rubs at his ass. At this point the pain is wanted.

He walks back into the living room and sits in the small space available on the couch. Klaus ends up moving around so he’s sitting cross legged on other side. Diego leans his head back onto the back of the couch and stares up at the ceiling. 

“Do you want to explain your actions last night? Or do you want me to talk first?” Klaus asks him.

Diego sighs and looks over at the other man, “Can we just not talk?”

“You’re not getting out of this,” Klaus replies, “You not only acted like a spoiled brat, but you did it in front of my friends.”

Diego whines in the back of his throat, “I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t mean to.”

“Tell me why,” Klaus says back, “Why did you do it?”

“I...I’ve been f-feeling like I have an itch...that’s I c-couldn’t scratch,” Diego starts off slowly, “I...I knew if I saw you and we did a scene it would go away.”

Klaus nods, “Go on,”

“A-and when I called you didn’t answer. S-so I went to the club. Your friends implied you were busy with another sub,” Diego tells him, “and I found out you were in a public room I t-thought maybe you were just there to watch. B-but I saw you w-with the whip a-and well you know what happened.”

“You assumed I was doing a scene with someone else,” Klaus says. He sighs, “Diego, look at me.” He waits until Diego is looking at him, “We agreed we would only scene with each other. I don’t go back on my agreements. But from time to time I do help others in scenes. I watch, observe to make sure they’re being safe. And if you can’t let me do that, then maybe we shouldn’t be doing this together anymore.”

Diego moves over to Klaus as quick as he can throw a knife and climbs into his lap. He throws his arms around Klaus and holds tight, “P-please don’t stop being my dom. I like this. I’m s-sorry I acted the way I did. I just...I just needed you last night.”

Klaus holds him close. He’s never seen Diego like this. This scared and vulnerable. Their father always made them show no emotion and if they did they’d be pulled into his office and told to act like men.

“Diego, sweetheart,” Klaus says, “I like being your dom, and you’re a wonderful sub and I think last night has taught us we need to talk more.”

Diego nods his head, but doesn’t speak.

“I don’t have anything planned for today. Do you want to stay a while?” Klaus asks the man in his arms.

“Please, sir, please need...” Diego trails off.

“I’ve got you, baby boy. I’ve got you,” Klaus replies. He shifts his position, but doesn’t let go of Diego. Diego, for his part, lets Klaus move where he wants then just moves to get more comfortable in the new position.

* * *

Diego doesn’t know how long they stayed on the couch cuddling, but he loved it. Being in Klaus’ arms and being held. He misses the cuddles and kisses from a relationship, but he doesn’t want to ask Klaus if they’re in more than just a D/s relationship at this point and even if he did he doesn’t know if he could take the rejection if Klaus said no.

“Do you want something to eat?” Klaus asks at some point.

Diego checks in with his body and decides he could do with something. Now that they’ve talked he feels better, “Yes, please.”

“You’re going to have to let me up,” Klaus replies.

Diego unwraps his arms slowly and moves off of Klaus’ lap. Klaus kisses his cheek before he stands and goes into the kitchen. Diego follows him.

“What do you want?” Klaus asks looking in the cabinets.

“I don’t care,” Diego replies.

Klaus pulls out a box of pasta and a jar of sauce, “Pasta it is.”

Diego watches as Klaus moves around the kitchen and gets a pot for the pasta and water. He turns the stove on and places the pot on it before covering it with a lid.

“We have a few minutes before the water’s boiling,” Klaus says, “Do you want to talk about a scene we can do after lunch?”

“C-can we m-maybe start o-one now?” Diego asks.

“What do you mean?” Klaus asks.

“S-sometimes E-Eudora and I would scene where s-she’d feed me. I’d b-be on my knees at h-her feet and she’d feed me from a plate. A-and if I was good and a-ate everything s-she’d f-fuck me after,” Diego gets out. His stutter coming out more because he’s embarrassed at the request.

“We can do that. I’d love for you to be at my feet while we eat,” Klaus replies.

When the food is ready, Klaus sets a pillow down next to his chair and waves Diego over. Diego falls onto his knees on the pillow and lifts his face up to look at the other man.

“You can wait while I eat. I’m starving,” tells him.

Diego for his part places his head on Klaus’ thigh and waits for his turn to eat. Klaus places a hand in his hair and pets him while he eats.

“You’re turn,” Klaus says a few minutes later.

Diego turns his face to look up at Klaus and his eyes are a little glossy, like he’s sleepy.

“Open your mouth,” Klaus says and brings a fork full of pasta closer to his mouth. Diego does as he’s told and takes the food. He chews and swallows before opening his mouth for more.

Diego finishes his serving of pasta in no time. Klaus praises him and Diego blushes. He rubs his cheek against Klaus’ thigh as a thank you.

“You did very well, baby. I think you get your reward, don’t you?” Klaus asks.

Diego looks at him with a smile, “Please, sir, whatever you give me I’ll love.”

“Let me clean the dishes off the table first. You stay where you are,” Klaus tells him.

Diego does as he’s told and watches as Klaus moves around the kitchen cleaning off their plates, then putting the pot into the sink as well. He lets the dishes stay in the sink and moves back over to Diego. He sits on the chair again but his time he puts a leg on either side of Diego, “I want you to suck my dick. Get it nice and wet for your hole.”

Diego eagerly gets Klaus’ cock out and starts using his hand and mouth to get the other man hard. His hand wraps around the base while his tongue swirls around the head. Klaus makes breathy noises as he watches Diego.

Diego takes his hand away and swallows Klaus down to the root. He swallows around the head of Klaus’ cock at the back of this throat and pulls back slowly letting the feel and taste of Klaus stay in his mouth.

“Doing so well,” Klaus breathes out, “Feels so good, baby.”

Diego does it again and this time he doesn’t move, but looks up at Klaus. He looks at him with so much trust in his eyes and Klaus can’t do anything but stroke his cheek.

“I think you got me wet enough,” Klaus says, “I want you stripped and on the table.”

Diego pulls off of the man and does as he’s told. He lays on his back with his ass on the end and he doesn’t get any warning before Klaus is licking his hole. He gasps but doesn’t tell the other man to stop.

Klaus rims him with his tongue and puts a finger inside, starting to open him.

Diego whines and pushes back on the finger in him, “M-more please, s-sir, more.”

Klaus obliges and adds a second finger in him. It’s rough, but Diego wants it like that. His hand finds a way into Klaus’ hair and pulls on it whenever Klaus hits his prostate with his long fingers.

“S-sir, please, I can t-take you. W-want you inside me,” Diego whines.

Klaus stops rimming him and looks up from where he is, “You sure?”

“Please,” Diego whines back.

Klaus removes his fingers and spits into his hand rubbing his cock with it. He lines himself up with Diego’s hole and pushes in. It’s tight since he didn’t prep him enough, but Diego takes it.

Once fully in, Klaus stops and looks at the man laying under him. He can’t help but smile and he moves down to kiss him. Diego’s arms come up and wrap around him.

“Needy today aren’t you?” Klaus comments and pulls away so he can thrust into the man.

Klaus gets a pace going and Diego wraps his hand around his dick. He strokes himself off to a slow pace, letting Klaus hit his prostate to make him leak pre-come.

“You can come whenever you’re ready,” Klaus tells him.

Diego nods and starts to stroke faster. He’s close now, but doesn’t want to stop getting fucked by Klaus. Klaus hits his prostate and he whines, “T-there. Please. A-again.”

Klaus hits at it again and Diego starts to leak more. The pre-come helps his hand glide up and down on his cock and soon he’s coming all over himself. Klaus pulls out and comes on him as well.

Diego leans up for a kiss and Klaus lets him. They kiss lazily until Klaus stands up and moves away.

“Messy boy, I think you need a shower now,” Klaus says.

Diego looks at himself and shrugs, “I can wait.”

Klaus walks away saying, “I guess you don’t want to have sex in the shower then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry it's taken me over a week to write a new chapter. I got VERY sick last week so I didn't have the energy to write. But I hope everyone enjoys it. More soon.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I was updating this at least once a week? Because same. I got stuck in a rut writing this, then work got busy, and that dear old friend depression came by. So it's been a rollercoaster of a month. Hopefully with work slowly down for the moment I can find time to write and I'm over the worst of my writer's block.
> 
> Enjoy!

Things after their talk go fairly back to normal. They decide that one day a week will be set aside for them and the other days are as needed. It works for Diego, but he still wants more. He finds himself thinking about Klaus throughout his day. He’s feelings are starting to grow more into that of a relationship than just a fuck buddy kind of way and it scares him. He’s only ever really dated one person and that was Eudora. She made him feel so good both in and out of scenes. She was always there for him, made sure he was taken care of and loved. Just thinking about it makes him sad. He wants that again.

He decides he needs to talk to Klaus about it. It’s never going to go away until he does.

* * *

Diego calles Klaus and asks to meet him for coffee. Klaus agrees and before Diego knew it they were at the same place they went to the first time they met up and talked about getting into their relationship they had now.

They make awkward small talk before Diego blurts out, “I want more. I can’t keep pretending my feelings towards you aren’t more than just two friends messing around.”

Klaus is taken aback but doesn’t hesitate, “What does this mean for us?”

“I-I was hoping that m-maybe we could, I don’t know, date?” Diego replies, “I know it’s not probably going to look right but fuck it. Our whole lives have been messed up.”

Klaus agrees, “That is has, dear brother. Wwhat do you want to do about this whole dating thing? We kind of went about it all backwards.”

“I haven’t thought it out, yet,” Diego answers, “I just...I’ve been thinking a lot about our relationship and I like it, I really do, but I’m missing something. Then I got to thinking about Eudora and it just kind of spiraled out of control.”

Klaus takes Diego’s hand, “We can date, if that’s something you want. It’ll be a new dynamic to our relationship but I promise you it won’t change what we already have.”

Diego squeezes Klaus’ hand, “Thank you.”

“Now, does this mean I get to take you around the club and show you off?” Klaus asks trying to lighten the mood.

* * *

They do slowly start going to the club as a couple. Klaus’ friends already know Diego as Klaus’ sub but once he announces to them that he and Diego are dating they smile and introduce themselves to Diego. Diego points out they already have been introduced but Kate makes the comment they weren’t formally introduced and they only knew him as Klaus’ sub.

Diego likes the attention he gets from Klaus when they go out. Klaus puts an arm around him, or always makes sure to check in on him. He dotes on him and Diego preens under the attention and affection.

One night while at the club Klaus makes an excuse to leave Diego with his friends. He promises to be back soon and gives Diego a quick kiss before parting the group.

“Now that we’re alone, Diego, tell me how you and Klaus met,” Kate asks.

Diego swallows his drink down. He doesn’t know how to answer that question without totally making it sound like they’re perverts, “Uh, well...w-we met at club.”

Kate rolls her eyes, “Duh we know that, but you two seemed to have moved fast. And don’t think we don’t all notice that you guys seem to know each other after better than just some couple that just met.”

Diego nervously laughs. How do you tell someone that you and Klaus were raised together in some weird experiment/wannabe superhero house with five other people so you’re technically siblings?

“Ch-childhood. W-we met when we were k-kids,” Diego says.

“And you only now found out each other is into the scene?” she presses on.

“We haven’t been in contact in years,” Diego replies. Now that he’s into the groove of things it’s not so hard to answer, “Hadn’t seen each other since we were teenagers before I came to the club.”

Kate nods, “Cute story. More than what Klaus tells us about you two.”

Diego blushes. He hopes he doesn’t get in trouble by Klaus that he gave away too much of their relationship.

Thankfully he’s saved by the man who swoops back into the booth and conversation. He’s has a bag with him but hides on his side so Diego can’t peek at it.

“Diego I hope they haven’t tortured you with anything,” Klaus teases, “I know how our dear sweet, Kate can be.”

Kate swats Klaus’ arm playfully, “I only torture someone when they ask nicely.”

They talk some more before Klaus says he and Diego are going to leave. They say their goodbyes and give hugs to everyone before making their way out door.

“Did you enjoy tonight?” Klaus asks as they make their way down the street.

“Yes,” Diego quickly replies. He doesn’t go into details.

“I’m glad. I like that you get along with my friends,” Klaus says.

“They’re nice,” Diego says back.

Klaus keeps the conversation going with random stories or says something about what’s going on around them as they make their way back to his apartment. It’s nice that they can walk to his place from the club and don’t have to worry about Diego’s car. Diego loves being able to drive where he needs to, but hates trying to find parking.

“You’re being quiet,” Klaus comments as they make their way up to his place.

“Just...tried,” Diego replies. Of course it’s a lie, but Klaus doesn’t need to know that.

“Tried, huh? Guess you don’t want your present,” Klaus teases him.

“Present?” Diego asks confused. Klaus has never gotten him anything before nor has he gotten Klaus anything.

“It’s something I’ve been thinking about since we became official. Something we can use,” Klaus answers, “Go sit on the couch.”

Diego does as he asks and once he’s sat he waits for Klaus to over. Klaus doesn’t come to him right away. He makes a show of taking his shoes off then placing them nicely by the door. Then he checks the door to make sure it’s locked.

Finally Klaus turns to look at Diego and smiles. He has the bag from earlier in this hand and he holds it out in front of himself.

“It’s inside here, but if you’re too sleepy to open it, it can wait,” Klaus says. Again teasing Diego for his earlier comment.

“N-no, I’ll open it now,” Diego replies.

Klaus sits next to him and hands him the bag, “Open it slowly.”

Diego looks at Klaus once more before training his eyes to the bag. He opens it slowly and sees a box inside. He takes the box out and places the bag down on the floor and out of the way. He looks at Klaus and sees the other man smiling at him, so he continues what he is doing.

Diego opens the box to see two leather wristbands. They’re black with buckles and D-rings on them. He looks up at Klaus, “You got me cuffs?”

“Your own pair, used just for us. Something to ground you or to use when I want to tie to you up but don’t want to leave marks,” Klaus replies, “I don’t know if you and Eudora had them but I thought it would be something nice for us to have.”

“C-can you put them o-on?” Diego asks.

Klaus takes one out of the box and Diego holds his arm out. Klaus carefully fits the cuff around Diego’s wrist and turns his arm over to buckle it. He puts a finger between the leather and Diego to check the tightness before doing the same with the other side.

“Do they feel okay?” Klaus asks.

Diego can’t speak at the moment because he’s in shock that Klaus would get him cuffs. It’s not something they’ve talked about before but he likes them.

“Hey, baby, come on. Use your words,” Klaus says pulling Diego from his thoughts, “Or not words you have your signs.”

Diego looks up at Klaus with a huge smile, “Love them.” And he moves to kiss Klaus. Klaus takes control of the kiss quickly and wraps his arms around the man. Diego’s arm come around to wrap around Klaus’ neck and he sighs into the kiss. The cuffs on his wrist feel nice, better than anything he’s ever had before.

Klaus moves his mouth away even when Diego whines, “Just a minute, love. What do you want?”

“You,” Diego replies.

“Anything else?” Klaus asks.

“Anything you’re willing to give,” Diego answers.

“And if I say you’re going to bed right now and I’ll jerk off in the bathroom and you can’t watch?” Klaus teasing asks.

Diego whines, “No, please. I want you in me. Come in me.”

“Are you sure?” Klaus says back.

“Yes,” Diego replies.

“Bedroom. Now. Strip down. Hands and knees,” Klaus demands.

Diego pushes off the couch quickly and does as he’s told. He strips quickly and makes sure he’s clothes are somewhat nicely folded and out of the way before he moves over to the bed and into the position Klaus wants him in.

He hangs his head, but he can hear when Klaus comes into the room. He listens as Klaus moves around the room. The hiss of his zipper can be heard it’s so quiet, then rustling of clothes as Klaus undresses.

“I’m right here, baby, didn’t want to scare you,” Klaus softly says. He places a hand on Diego’s back, “I’m going to rim you, then open you up slowly. I want to see you fall apart before I even get in you. If you need to come, you’re allowed to, but you can’t touch yourself unless I tell you too.”

Diego nods his head, “Yes, sir.”

Klaus places a quick kiss to his shoulder, “Good boy.”

Diego hears the drawer open and close then fills the soft plop of the lube bottle hitting the bed. He hangs his head further down and can barely make out Klaus behind him. His cock is already hard but isn’t leaking.

Klaus smoothes his hands over Diego’s back and ass before Diego feels his breathe on his skin. He shivers letting the anticipation watch over him. Klaus spreads his cheeks and licks a long strip up his crack. Diego moves back for more.

“No moving,” Klaus warns from behind him.

Diego whines, but doesn’t move again.

Klaus licks at his hole, getting Diego wet and relaxed. Once Klaus thinks Diego is ready he sticks his tongue into the man’s hole and Diego moans. Klaus eats him out. Getting him wet, letting his spit drip down Diego’s crack.

“K-klaus, please,” Diego whines.

Klaus pulls away and blows on Diego’s wet hole making him whine and shiver from the cool air on his hot skin.

“What do you want, baby?” Klaus asks.

“You, need you,” Diego whines.

“You have me. Am I not enough for you?” Klaus asks back.

Diego whines in the back of his throat and shakes his head, “N-no. Need m-more. Want more.”

“More I can do,” Klaus replies. He reaches for the lube he left on the bed and pops the cap. He uses his free hand to spread one cheek and pours the lube down Diego’s crack and watches it make its way down.

He catches the lube with his fingers and brings the wet fingers up to tease Diego’s hole. He pushes one in slowly letting Diego feel each centimeter of his finger. Once it’s fully in he wiggles it around until he feels Diego’s prostate.

Diego bucks from the touch and his cock jumps.

“Feel good, baby?” Klaus asks.

“Yes, please more, sir, please,” Diego replies.

“Since you asked so nicely,” Klaus replies and pulls his finger out only to push it in quickly again.

Klaus teases Diego with one finger and watches as Diego tries to stay where he is, unmoving. He doesn’t warn Diego when he adds a second finger, but Diego moans when it happens.

“You’re being so good. Trying so hard not to move and just let me do what I want. If I stopped right now and just jerked off in the bathroom, would you stay here? Just like this? Not getting to come tonight,” Klaus ponders.

Diego whimpers, “No, p-please please, sir, I w-want you. N-need you.”

“Shh,” Klaus shushes him, “I won’t. I won’t.”

Diego moves back so he’s sitting more on his knees and Klaus let him. Klaus adds a third finger. He lets Diego get use to it before moving his fingers in and out.

“I want you to sit up fully, no hands on the bed,” Klaus says to Diego.

Diego moves so his hands they’re on his thighs. He’s fully sitting up with Klaus behind him supporting him with an arm around his waist and his fingers in his ass. The angle makes Klaus’ fingers go deeper and brush at Diego’s prostate.

“Think you can take one more finger?” Klaus asks, “Maybe one day my whole fist.”

“Yes, yes one more, please,” Diego agrees.

Klaus slips in his pinky finger along with the other three and Diego takes it. His cock leaks out a bead of pre-come and it makes it way down the shaft.

“You ready for me?” Klaus asks. Pushing his fingers in as far as they will go.

Diego nods, “Yes, please. Want you.”

Klaus kisses his shoulder, “Anything for you, sweetheart.”

Klaus removes his fingers from Diego’s hole and wipes the lube on Diego’s thigh leaving a trail. He opens the lube bottle and pours it on his hard cock, making sure to get it extra wet so he can just slide into Diego.

Klaus moves behind Diego, pressing as close as he can. He lines his cock up with Diego’s hole and pushes in, not stopping until he’s fully in the other man. Klaus wraps his arms around Diego and holds him still. He kisses at Diego’s shoulder, moving up to his neck and finally turns Diego’s head so they can kiss fully.

Klaus moves one of his hands down Diego’s chest and grabs onto his wrist. The cuff is sitting there, and it makes Klaus feel more possessive. The leather cuff a reminder for Diego who he belongs to, but also to show everyone that he’s with someone. They’re allowed to look, but not touch.

It makes Klaus fuck into Diego. He wanted to take it slow, but now he can’t and he sets a fast and hard pace. He wants to mark Diego inside and out.

Diego takes it all. He’s cock bouncing at the pace and leaking. He isn’t allowed to touch but he wants to. He lets Klaus take him. He can feel Klaus inside him and Klaus has a hand wrapped around his cuff holding him together.

“I’m close,” Klaus says as a warning.

“Come in, daddy...please,” Diego whimpers.

Klaus comes with a howl. He pushes into Diego to the hilt and rides his orgasm out. He breathes heavily taking in Diego’s scent as he comes down. He pulls out and some of his cum leaks out.

Klaus’ hand not holding onto Diego’s covered wrist moves around to touch Diego’s neglected cock and he tugs on it. He doesn’t have to jerk the other man off too long before Diego’s coming. Diego cries out as his orgasm hits. He leans forward onto his hands and Klaus moves with him.

Klaus moves first, letting Diego collapse onto the bed.

“I’m not going far, just want to wash up,” Klaus tells Diego before he can protest.

Diego doesn’t say anything. He lets Klaus go about his business.

When Klaus returns he wipes Diego down and he goes to wipe between Diego’s cheeks the man pushes his hand away.

“Want to feel you in me,” Diego says.

Klaus leans over and kisses his forehead, “Okay, baby, okay. No cleaning you up.”

Klaus throws the washcloth towards the bathroom and climbs into bed with Diego. He pulls the duvet down letting it fall to the foot of the bed. He gets the sheet over them and Diego into his arms.

“You want me to take your cuffs off?” Klaus asks.

Diego huffs and hides his hands under the sheets.

“I’m taking that as a no,” Klaus replies.

Diego kisses Klaus’ shoulder as a thank you and settles down to sleep. Klaus kisses the top of the other man’s head before he settles down as well.


	13. Chapter 13

A year, that’s how long Diego and Klaus have been in a relationship. A year ago Diego walked into Verde looking for a Dom and he found Klaus. A year since they agreed to Klaus being his Dom and he, Klaus’ sub. A year in the making and some days Diego still can’t get over it.

Three months ago he had moved into Klaus’ apartment and tonight he was going to present Klaus with a gift of his own. Something he had been thinking about for a long time. Something Eudora didn’t give to him, but something he knows Klaus will enjoy on him and something that will cement them in the scene.

Diego had his cuffs on. He liked to wear them when he was at home. They felt comfortable, safe even. He liked knowing that even though Klaus wasn’t there, he could still feel like he was.

He wasn’t good at cooking, but he knew his way around pasta. So he made pasta, heated up some sauce from a jar, and even mixed together a salad, so that when Klaus got home dinner would be ready. After dinner was the most nerve wracking part though. That’s when he would be giving Klaus his gift.

“Diego?” Klaus’ voice rings through the apartment. Though small, you can’t see into the kitchen from the front door.

Diego makes his way out of the kitchen and smiles at Klaus. He kisses him quickly, “Hi, Klaus, how was your day?”

“Tiring. Yours?” Klaus asks. He knows Diego doesn’t do much during the day. Sometimes going to the gym to box, but usually his work is at night. Vigilante life isn’t easy. But Klaus doesn’t tell him he can’t do what he loves. Just like Diego doesn’t ask what Klaus does during the day or how he gets his money. He knows it’s not drugs or sex, but Klaus does work...somewhere.

“Boring without you,” Diego replies.

“I missed you too, sweetheart,” Klaus says back. He kisses Diego again, “What were you thinking for dinner?”

“I, uh, I made dinner,” Diego answers.

“You made dinner? Last time I remember you cooking you burnt water,” Klaus says back.

Diego blushes, “I’ve gotten better. I can make pasta.”

Klaus smiles, “I do like pasta. The carbs will help you keep up your strength for tonight.”

Diego smiles back, “Can’t wait.” And he really can’t. Not if what he’s giving Klaus tonight goes as planned.

They make their way to the dining table where Diego already has table set.

“Sit, I’ll get the food,” Diego says.

Klaus does as told, but watches Diego grab the plates and put the pasta on each one, then adding salad on the side.

“Two plates tonight?” Klaus questions. Usually Diego likes to kneel at his side and be fed.

“Yes,” Diego replies setting each plate down.

They eat and make small talk. Diego getting more and more nervous as their food disappears. Once both are finished, Diego takes the plates away and rises them off before setting them in the sink to be washed later.

“You make a good housewife,” Klaus teases the other man.

Diego moves back to Klaus and kneels at his side, head turned up to look at Klaus, “S-sir, I have a-a g-gift for you.”

Klaus looks down at Diego. He puts his hand on the man’s cheek, “A gift? For me?”

Diego nods, “S-something I’ve been wanting to give you f-for awhile.”

Klaus’ thumb strokes his cheek, “You’re too sweet, sometimes, you know that?”

Diego’s eyes move away from Klaus’ face and look down at his legs. Sometimes when Klaus praises him it still seems like he’s lying, even if he knows what he saying is true. Praise was never something he got as a child and the insecurity bleeds through into his adult life.

Diego grabs Klaus’ wrist and pulls his hand away from his face. He gives it a kiss in the middle of the palm before standing up and pulling Klaus with him.

Klaus lets Diego guide him into the living room. He’s stopped and pushed down to sit on the couch. “Stay here. I’ll be right back,” Diego tells him.

Diego walks into the bedroom and comes back with a box. It’s wrapped with ribbon, the bow simple and in the middle of the top. Diego hands it to Klaus and Klaus gives him a questioning look.

Diego goes back to his knees at Klaus’ side, “Open it.”

Klaus pulls the ribbon’s tail and it unfrails easily, falling away and onto the floor, “I might use that on you later.”

Diego smirks.

Klaus gets his fingers around the box and gets the lid off showing tissue paper. He carefully lifts the paper out of the way and reveals a collar. A black collar, that matches Diego’s cuffs.

Klaus looks at Diego who’s looking straight into Klaus’ eyes, “A collar?”

Diego’s head nods, “I...I’ve thought about it. And we’ve been t-together a year and I’ve never f-felt anything like this before. N-not with Eudora, not with the anyone, but you.”

Klaus takes the collar out of the box and touches around it. The leather is smooth, high quality. The buckle is shiny, untouched.

“I’ve never collared anyone,” Klaus confesses, “There have been a couple but they never had the trust in me that you do.”

“I trust you with my whole life, body, soul,” Diego replies.

“Are you sure? Because there’s no going back. I don’t do things halfway,” Klaus says back.

Diego nods, “I’m sure.” He bows his head to show Klaus his ready.

Klaus moves the box away from his lap before moving to put the collar around Diego’s neck. The air feels different, more intimate. The collar goes around Diego’s bowed head and he swallows feeling the leather on his skin for the first time. Klaus pulls the collar together, putting the arm of the buckle through a hole to keep it in place. He moves his finger underneath to make sure there’s room and when he’s satisfied there is, his hand moves to raise Diego’s face up.

There’s tears building in Diego’s eyes, but a smile on his lips. Klaus moves down and kisses the man. Diego melts into the kiss. His arms move around Klaus’ neck to hold onto him. Klaus’ arms go around Diego to pull him up and into his lap.

They break when they need air moving only so they can breathe, but their foreheads still touching.

“Thank you for trusting me,” Klaus says when he catches his breath.

Diego shakes his head, “No, thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, sigh, I didn't want to make this chapter the end, but life has gotten in the way and I didn't want to just never finish this story. I had a few more chapters I wanted to write, but sadly writers block, depression, work, you know all the things are getting in the way. I didn't want to leave you all waiting for chapters, so here is the end. Thank you to everyone who read this, rec it, subscribed, gave kudos, commented, etc. You guys kept me going and I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> And who knows maybe I'll add one-shots to this verse.


End file.
